A New Kind Of Love Story
by broodyleytons
Summary: What if everything that she ever needed had been there, under her nose all along? And what if she is exactly what he needs to survive? MacDick LoVe Takes place after Season Two Finale. New twist in mind for S3...
1. Penny For Your Thoughts

**For the Love of Bewilderment; A New Kind of Love Story  
**Chapter One-Penny for Your Thoughts  
"_When things begin to shift and changes around you do not be afraid, maybe it is just life telling you something incredible is about to be unfold."_

_Wednesday, June 5, 2006; 3:30 PM_

It had been fifteen days since graduation night. Veronica almost didn't get on the plane to New York City, but she guess her selfish side got the best of her and somehow she wanted to escape it all, knowing that she was indeed raped the night of Shelley Pomroy's end of the year party, finding out that the bus crash was planned, and watching a person that until that night was my friend; Cassidy "Beaver" Casablanca's was responsible for all three. It was a stressful evening, plus the whole thinking that her dad had died, also the cause of Beaver. Oh, Veronica almost forgot, Logan's dad being murdered, which personally she believed he got what was coming to him, although she would never admit that to Logan even if she personally thought he knew it too. It wasn't Veronica's place.

Veronica was back from her trip and wished, or maybe even had hoped, that everything would go back to normal. The normal that was once in her life before her best friend was murder by her once boyfriend's, her present boyfriend, father. But she should know better to think anything was ever going to be normal again.

She was on her way to Mac's house; Mac had called Veronica during her stay in New York insisting that she meet with her the moment Veronica got in town. So here she was speeding down the familiar street wondering what Mac needs to tell her. Given her boyfriend did just kill himself thirteen days ago but, still, what else is there to talk about? She didn't exactly sound broken on her voicemail.

Veronica reached for her cell phone as it was singing Logan's ringtone. "Hello" Veronica said in a tone she so often reserved for him.

"_Hey bobcat, I am guessing you are off the plane since you are answering your phone. I was thinking we could go out to dinner at our place later?"_

"Yeah that sounds great, um I am on my way over to Mac's house right now but let's say sevenish?" She said, hoping the talk with Mac allows her that much time.

There was silence on the other end for a few moments. _"Tell her I have been thinking about her. It sucks what happened to Beav. I mean it sucks even more that he you know, raped you. If I could I would bring him back to beat the living-"_

"Yeah, I know Logan. And I am very flattered, I am but, this has been extremely hard for Mac. I gotta be there for her, even if it's hard for me." Veronica said, meaning every word of it.

"_Yeah, I know. And I love you for it. So it's a date at seven over at McNeil's?"_

Veronica half hazard turned onto Mac's street, "Yes it is most certainly a date. Bye tiger." She laughed at her nickname for Logan.

"_I love it when you call me that." _Logan whispered before they hung up.

* * *

Mac was waiting on her porch with two pieces of paper, small rectangular slabs of paper. She looked relieved as she saw Veronica pull up. Veronica wasn't even out of her car yet and she is making a bee-line towards her. "Whoa there Bessie, what is going on?" Veronica asked her.

"You see these?" Mac held up the two pieces of paper. "Dick bought two tickets to the Blink 182 concert Friday for him and me."

Veronica looked at Mac as if she had gone crazy. But then again if Dick bought tickets for him and her to a concert, Veronica would hope someone would reserve the right for her to be a little crazy. "Why?" Veronica asked while walking up to the porch.

Mac took a long sigh before sitting down. "We kind of um, made out." She spoke in a soft whisper.

"WHAT?" Veronica yelled, turning her head in disbelief.

Mac put her hand over Veronica's mouth and shushed her. "We were both kind of lonely and missing Beaver. We had a few drinks and got familiar." She shrugged; her newly colored purple highlights blew in the wind.

"Wait, you drank? You never drink!" Veronica was still trying to process that. Mac and Dick, two people who never seemed to enjoy each other's company made out like little horn dogs. "Did you two-"

"NO!" Mac wore a look of horror. She shuddered at the first thought of being in a bed with D. Casablanca. But then she thought about their recent make out session and he was wearing no shirt; man did surfing do the body good.

Veronica smiled at the dreamy look on her friend's face, but then slightly frowned. _Did Mac like Dick?_ Veronica could not wait to talk to Logan about this over dinner. "Hey, earth to Mac?!" Veronica waved her hand in front of Mac's eyes and proceeded to snap her fingers. Finally Mac looked over at Veronica. "Where did you go just now?" Veronica asked.

Mac fiddled with the concert tickets and sighed. "Nowhere." She looked up at the sky and saw the clouds.

**FLASHBACK**

_Wednesday, May 30, 2006; 4:23 PM_

Mac had decided to go to the beach, it was the day after Veronica and her dad left to go to New York. She wasn't one to be pinned to be a beach bum, but since Beaver's death she seemed to find herself there often. It was the only thing that gave her peace, made her feel at peace. She pulled her legs closer to her body so her chin was resting on her knees. Watching the wave's crash onto shore and seeing all the kids making sand castles gave her a special kind of paradise. She averted her gaze back out to the ocean where there was only one surfer. She had always wanted to learn how to surf. It was on her list of 

things to do before she died. She was still watching the surfer for about an hour just fighting the waves, dancing with them and sliding upon them. She gasped and stood quickly when she saw the surfer with blonde, shaggy hair 'wipe out' and disappears under the strong waves, only his surf board floating up above. Instinct taking over she let her feet take her to where the water met the land, she didn't stop though, and she just kept running. _Thank God I listened to my mom when she wanted me to take swimming lessons,_ Mac thought to herself. She was about half way out of the shallow part of the beach when the surfer appeared above the water and laughing. That laugh, it was familiar. Mac looked closer and saw that it was indeed Dick Casablanca. She just stood there, her body slowly moving with the current and just stared at him as he got back on his board. She didn't realize she was staring until his voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Hey." He waved at her and she waved back but then turned around and walked back to her spot on the sand, never looking back.

Mac wasn't sure why he had even acknowledged her presence; either he was drunk off his ass to care or it was because no one was with him. She looked back once more to see if he was acting drunk. He looked pretty sober, even though she really loathed Dick she did know a lot about him, more than he probably knew he let on. And one of those things is when Dick Casablanca was drunk or not. Turning her head, she continued to walk towards her spot.

"Mac, wait up!"

Mac ignored him, figuring he could walk himself over to where she was now sitting, with her right leg overlapping the other.

"What are you doing?" Dick asked her once he was in hearing distance and took a spot semi close to Mac and rested his body on his hands.

"What do you want?" Mac glared, he was seriously cramping her peace here.

"I just thought I would sit next to you and ask you a question but I guess you are to 'P.M.S.' right now. Later…" He got up head back to the ocean.

"Watching the clouds." Mac spoke up, causing Dick to turn around and look at her a bit perplexed.

"Huh?"

Mac chuckled a bit at his short term memory he obviously didn't know he had. "You asked me what I was doing, I am watching the clouds." Mac squinted up and the perfectly sculptured Casablanca and was surprised when she received a genuine smile.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wow, something is seriously on your mind Mac, and I am ordering you to fess up, now!" Veronica tried to look dead serious but couldn't keep her act up and busted out with a girly laugh.

"I don't know Veronica; I am just acting like a silly school girl." Mac waved the topic off and stood up. "Want to come in and eat dinner? My mother is making her famous chicken, cheese enchiladas." Mac said with the best persuasive voice she had.

Veronica pouted shortly because she already had plans and Mac's mother's enchiladas are beyond amazing. "That sounds very tempting but my man wants to ravish me." She laughed. "Logan is taking me out to dinner in about half an hour so I need to get going. Are you sure you don't need to talk about that other Casablanca?" Veronica put her hand on Mac's arm.

Mac shook her head. "No, I am good, fine. Go have fun. I am fine, really." Mac insisted.

"Okay, call me if you need me or need me and my taser when Dick gets on your nerves." Veronica winked and walked to her car.

* * *

_Later that night; 7:15 PM_

Veronica was impatiently tapping her foot while watching a rerun of 'Rosanne' on Nick at Night and waiting for Logan to pick her up for their date. She kept glancing at the front door to see if she would see his outline through the door.

Her dad took notice of this scene and stood up from where he was sitting, at the table. "You know us Mars people don't have super human powers oppose to popular belief, so no matter how many times you stare the door down it won't blow up." He smiled and sat next to his daughter and rubbed her back encouragingly.

Veronica smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "And I thought that was the reason I had like no friends in high school, darn, this must mean no one liked me." Veronica wore a mask of fake disappointment.

Keith Mars smiled and looked up at the door then back at his daughter. "Looks like someone liked you."

Veronica followed his gaze and couldn't help but smile. She hated feeling all gushy and lovey dovey around a boy, but Logan Echolls wasn't just any boy. He was special. Someone she trusted her whole self with. "Hey I was starting to think you decided I wasn't as good as a catch since before I left for New York." Veronica stood and grabbed her purse while Logan smiled.

"Never, you are always a catch." Logan kissed Veronica's temple and told Keith that he would have her home safe. Keith nodded and said, "Go have fun you crazy kids."

Once the two were away from her apartment Logan took her in his arms and kissed her senseless. It had been a long week without that vanilla scent which drove him crazy. And her kisses, damn, it was like each kiss was their first. She made him drunk with desire each time. Veronica stopped them both and breathed in deeply, trying to catch her breath. "We can't, we need to stop. I want you, badly, but not badly enough against the outer wall of the apartment that I share with my father who by the way would have your ass if he caught us." Veronica was still breathing heavily with her forehead pressed against Logan's.

Logan complied and kissed her once more and then looked at her with such compassion.

The car ride to the restaurant was comfortably quiet. Logan never let go of his grasp of Veronica's hand all the way and he would kiss her sweetly at stop lights.

Once they were in the restaurant they immediately walked to their usual spot by the window.

"So, my apartment is pretty empty since, well, it isn't empty per say because Dick is there, just my room. I wonder what old papa Mars would think about you moving in with me." Logan wiggled his eyebrows, grabbing her hands across the table.

Veronica smiled and leaned in towards him more, making him think that she was going to give him a peck. "Remember what I said about my dad having your ass if he ever found us doing anything further than first base? Yeah try and imagine him ripping your manly parts off with his wolverine claws and feeding them to the sharks. Because that, my wonderful boyfriend, is what will happen if you even try and ask him that question." She scrunched her nose in that cute way that drove Logan nuts and made him agree and understand everything that she said whether she had made any sense at all. "Okay sugarplum. Can't blame a man for trying." Logan kissed her nose as the waitress came over to them.

They ordered each what they wanted and then went back to simply enjoying each other's company.

"Wait here, I need to go drain the water gun." Logan kissed her quickly. Veronica laughed softly at his attempt of announcing he had to go to the bathroom.

Veronica sat there and watched the other guest. But one particular table caught the better side of her attention. There was Dick Casablanca sitting with a woman that looked a little too old for him and way too much plastic attachments if you asked Veronica. She stood up and decided to have some fun with little Dickie.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt this little dinner, but I need to talk to my little brother." Veronica grabbed Dick's collar and yanked him to the hallway beside the table but far enough away that the woman wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Bad Dick!" Veronica hit the back of his head, making Dick yelp out in pain.

Rubbing the back of his head Dick tried to compose himself to look like it didn't faze him. Veronica saw this and hit him, hard, on the arm. "Jesus Christ Ronnie, what's got you all sexually frustrated?" Dick spoke.

Veronica rolled her eyes at his question. "Sexually frustrated? Me?" Veronica pointed to herself in disbelief. "No, you are the one who is so obviously frustrated down there."

"You know me so well. So why did you pull me over, want a quickie?" Dick pursed his lips into a smirk.

Veronica raised her hand to her mouth and bent over with disgust. Then cleared her throat. "Sorry, I think I threw up a little in my mouth just now."

Dick rolled his eyes. "So if that wasn't the reason, what was? And try to make this quick, I have a date." Dick nudge his head towards the woman in her thirties at their table.

Veronica waved her hand in that direction and scoffed. "That is what you call a date? You are even dumber than I thought, she is a gold digger. But whatever; on with it. Did you not buy tickets for Mac for a Blink 182 concert Friday? And didn't you guys share a intimate moment?" Veronica raised her eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

Dick looked like he had just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Um…Yeah…so what?" He shrugged and flip his bangs out of his eyes.

"So what?" Veronica laughed as she pulled out her taser. "Want to tell me again Dickie?"

Dick backed up. "Fine, I bought the tickets for her to take someone to the concert with her, not for the two of us to go together." He brought his hands up in defense.

"Did you tell her that?" Veronica pressed.

"Yeah," Dick mumbled while starting to walk off.

"Really?" Veronica found it very hard to believe that load of bull shit.

"Ow! God damn it Veronica. What the hell was that for?" Dick yelled.

"Um, oh…I don't know. Just felt like you deserved that. Have fun with your plastic doll tonight. And stay the hell away from Mac or you will have more fun time with Mr. Taser here." Veronica angrily waved her favorite weapon of choice and walked off leaving behind a dumbfounded and silent Dick.

"Where did you go babe?" Logan asked as Veronica made it back to the table and sat down with a loud sigh.

"Nothing just had a little talk with a client of my dad's." Logan didn't believe her but didn't press the subject.

Veronica took a sip of her water and sent a glare to Dick across the restaurant. _Why is Dick such a…dick?_ Veronica asked herself.

* * *

_Thursday, June 8, 2006; 2:04 AM_

The night with Meredith went well-minus the bitching from Veronica Mars. They had gone out to dinner and then went to her house and screwed. Who cares if the lady was thirty-nine or that she was a gold digger or if she had a husband away on business. Dick just had the most amazing sex ever.

Dick sighed as he plopped down on his king sized bed. But it did suck the conversation he had had with Veronica. He had lied. His intentions were to go to the concert with Mac and to have a good time. But 

then, his old self took over when Veronica came back. He wasn't sure why; probably because she would have his balls if he tried to touch her.

He had started to enjoy Mac's company. For awhile, when Veronica was in New York, he like to think she was his best friend. Dick immediately sat up from his former position and put his head in his hands. _I sound like a girl._

**FLASHBACK**

_Wednesday, May 30, 2006; 4:25 PM_

"So do you look at clouds often? Or is this just a distraction?" Dick countered.

Mac scoffed at his remark. "Trust me; I have other ways that I could distract you." Mac pursed her lips which didn't hold and turned into a sly smile.

Dick ignored the launch in his stomach and just shrugged off her comment. "So, that one up there looks like a duck." Dick pointed up in the sky aimlessly.

"Where?" Mac asked, sounding not convinced.

"There! Oh my God, I can't believe you don't see it!" Dick laughed freely.

"Oh I see it now." Mac quickly answered. Before she could react Dick had his face only inches to hers and searched her eyes intently. "Wha-?" Mac breathed. Dick smirked and leaned back to his spot. "just checking to see if you are lying."

Mac regained her composer. "And?"

"You were totally telling the truth." Dick smiled. Mac laughed nervously but relaxed.

Dick continued to watch the waves and the sun set. It was so beautiful and peaceful. Dick slightly turned his head to look at Mac. She was just staring out across the ocean and looked so incredibly beautiful. _Wait, did I just think that?_ Dick asked himself with surprise. No matter how much Dick tried to ignore the launch his stomach continued to do, he realized that he was, for the first time, really and truly noticing Mac.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Fuck it!" Dick said as he walked to his shower.

* * *

**Hope you like it. I tried my best to make it make sense. This will be quite a lengthy story. And of course it will be LoVe and MaDi. Let me know if this sounds like a good enough idea to continue. Now go, scurry along and review. Reviews are like chocolate covered music. And I love music…and chocolate…and reviews. **


	2. Doubled Meaning Clarity

**I forgot to dedicate and thank a few people when I first started this story. Adja and my friend Abby (sakurbound). They helped me a lot. You two are awesome! And thanks for the amazing reviews. I was shocked that yall liked it; I didn't know if it was any good. But apparently was! On with the show! Enjoy! Slight cursing in this one BTW. **

* * *

**For the Love of Bewilderment: A New Kind of Love Story  
**_Chapter Two-Doubled Meaning Clarity  
_"_Faith is believing in something when common sense is telling you not to."_

_Thursday, June 8, 2006; 9:32 AM_

Mac had decided to take a trip to the mall to try and get her mind off of her back and forth attitude about the tickets to the concert that a certain tall blonde haired surfer boy bought for her only a couple days ago. So here she was, at the mall, thirty minutes after the dang thing opened. She was there, also, to buy a new bathing suit for the beach volley ball game that Wallace and Veronica put together, which she continued to silently curse her friend for two reasons; one, she hated get together with others, yeah so what if she was a tad bit anti-social at times?; two, Dick Casablanca was on the invite list, much from Logan's persistence of asking Veronica. Mac made a mental note to mentally kick Veronica and Logan.

After no luck of finding a decent bathing suit, Mac walked over to the Starbucks and sat down and waited for Veronica to arrive, yeah she invited her. She pulled a pad of paper out and started to draw something, anything to get her mind off of what was currently 24/7 on her mind, Dick. Ever since he kissed her lips and ran his hands up and down her body feeling every inch of her sweetly whispering her name in hushed tones. Mac sighed and looked up from her drawing and saw a group of girls about ten feet away from her sitting, and low and behold there was Dick, the life of the party, flirting seductively with one of the plastic blondes with the size of boobs that only millionaires could afford. _I'm an idiot._

_

* * *

_

9:39 AM

Veronica walked into the mall at this exact moment where she witnessed Mac staring at Dick-who was flirting graciously with one of the many plastic bimbos- and then back to Mac who sighed, blowing some of her purple highlights to the side. Deciding to have a little more fun with the Dick, Veronica walked over to where Dick was and scoffed loud enough for everyone to hear, sending some of the women away, but a few stayed, including the rubber whore who didn't let her hand off of Dicks shoulder, almost possessively. Veronica laughed at this site as well. Dick looked like someone had come and crashed his little party.

"Does it ever get tiring?" Veronica asked, still standing behind Dick.

Dick slowly turned around and tried this best to look surprised. "Ronnie! Wow, they were totally wrong when they said you couldn't come out during the day." The girl beside him chuckled and looked Veronica up and down and scoffed then giggled some more.

Veronica took a few steps forward and laughed and then did the unthinkable, she took her thumb and index finger and pinched Dick's right nipple. "Correct me if I am wrong Dickie Poo, but did you just insult me?" Veronica raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"Desperate," The girl, who seemingly hadn't taken her perfectly manicured hand off of Dick the entire time, mumbled under her breath.

This made Veronica send her a glare. "And you, little princess, how about you go off with your little rich friends and see what all you can buy with your daddies credit cards. Go along now," Veronica shoed her off. The blonde let go of Dick's arm and scoffed once more and walked off.

"Shit Ronnie, I am sorry. Please have some love for my nipples…" Dick moaned with his eyes shut, he was starting to turn red. Veronica smirked and released him but not without sticking her index finger in his face, "Do not, and I slowly repeat, Do.Not.EVER.Insult.Me.EVER.Again.Or…You.Will.Need.A.NEW.Pair.Of.Nipples. Got it?" Dick nodded. "Good, now walk with me."

Dick pushed away from Veronica's grasp. "Hell no, you scare me V. I know what you have done with Logan. I want to continue being manly."

Veronica reached for his nipples again causing him to shudder and started walking the direction where Veronica was going.

"Hey Mac Attack!" Veronica greeted the brunette whose head was facing down at her drawing pad. "Mac!"

Mac's head shot up and was shocked to seeing the reason for her sleepless nights standing behind Veronica. "Oh, hi." She put her drawing pad back in her bag and stood up and mumbled something about Dick and his stupid self.

"What?" Veronica asked.

"Nothing. So what's up?" Mac acted interested.

"Well, I was walking over here when I noticed Dick and just thought, 'What a wonderful day to have him come along with us in search for bathing suits." Veronica replied in a high pitched voice.

"Try, ruining my whole day and torturing me."

"Say something Dick?" Veronica asked receiving a quick no. "Great, let's go to Wet Seal." And off they went.

_

* * *

_

9:50 AM

"Does Dick really need to be here?" Mac whispered while they were at a swimsuit rack in Wet Seal. "I mean, really, is it necessary?"

Veronica patted Mac's shoulder, "Oh my little Mac, it is all part of the plan." Veronica turned on her heel and walked to the rack behind them that was full of two pieced ensembles, fingering and light brown one with rhinestones on the edges.

"Plan? What plan?" Mac said in a not so whisper, whisper.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Veronica squeezed Macs cheeks and smiled, walking off to answer a phone call.

Mac let out a tiny whine and was caught off guard when someone from behind her pulled on her purse strap. Turning around ready to punch the person out, she let out a breath realizing it was only Dick. "Dick, you scared me!" Mac put her hands on her hips and pouted slightly.

_Damn, those lips…What the hell where did that come from?_ Dick thought before pushing some of his hair out of his face. "I was thinking, you spin her around and I will round house kick her in the shins, then we get the hell out of this nightmare." Dick cocked an eyebrow, totally loving his plan.

Mac laughed and then shoved a bathing suit against Dick's chest, "Here try this on." Mac smiled and it sent Dick into a whirlwind of emotions again. _Damn it._

"You are not actually going to make me try this on, Mac? I know real Mac is in there somewhere…Mackie..." Dick sung.

Mac looked over at Veronica who was still talking to someone on the phone, probably Logan, and then back to Dick. "Fine, you don't have to. I am leaving. I need to get home and pack a few things." Mac hung the garment back on the rack and began to leave. She had already bought her bathing suit, a dark purple one, and it was a two piece.

"Veronica, I am going to go ahead and go. I have to get some things done. See ya, and thanks. And I will see you later tonight." Mac winked and walked out of the store; Veronica mouthed 'okay' and waved.

"Mac," Dick yelled as he ran to catch up with her. "I need a ride."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." Mac smirked.

"Please, Logan dropped me off." Dick pushed his lower lip out a bit.

_Mmm,_ Mack stared at Dick's lips, especially his bottom one, wanting to bite it. She felt herself turn a light pink but didn't care.

"Earth to Mac…" Dick shook her a bit by the shoulders. "Babe,"

"Babe? Since when have you ever called me babe?" Mac smiled, condescendingly.

"Since I needed a ride." Dick smiled.

_Ergh,_ Mac thought, _why does he have to be all cute about it?_ "Fine, but you touch the radio and you will die. I mean it!"

"Ay, Ay, Captain!" Dick stood tall and did a salute to Mac, which in turn, made her giggled and notice the area where his shirt rose up a bit. She tried not to stare at the skin there, but he was just too…

"Mac?"

Shit, "Yeah?" Mac asked.

"Making sure you didn't like, stop breathing from my hotness." Dick smirked.

_

* * *

_

10:13 AM

The silence in the car was annoying and Mac tried to think of something interesting to bring up to make the silence disappear but she failed. She snuck a glance over at Dick in the passenger seat of her Volkswagen Beetle. He was staring out the window and looked like he was thinking about something. Mac brought her eyes back to the road but continued thinking. _What is on his mind, I know there has to be something going on in that little head of his._ She thought about asking but Dick spoke up and said something first.

"Turn here."

_Turn here? What the hell Dick. _Dick mentally smacked himself. That was so lame of him. He didn't talk to her the entire ride and then he says 'turn here'? _WTF?!_

"Okay."

_Okay? Geez, Mac. _

Mac turned where Dick had instructed. And realized that he was living at the Grand, something she was pretty sure she had already known but had some case of amnesia by being this close to Dick. Why couldn't she just get over the kiss and get on with her life?

Dick looked at Mac and he could tell she was thinking, thinking really hard. It showed all over her face. He reached over to pull a strand of hair behind her ear just as she parked the car. Mac looked over at him with a question in her eyes. Dick pulled his hand back awkwardly and got out of the car without saying a word or a 'thanks'.

"Are you serious?" Mac yelled Dick, but in the safety of her car. "Jackass." She squealed out of the Grand Hotel's parking lot, not catching the expression on Dick's face as she sped out.

Mac knew he was going to say something, just as she was going to say something. He had his hand on her shoulder, it slowly moving towards the strand of hair that escaped from behind her ear. And then she had to park and look at him all retarded. God she was stupid.

_

* * *

_

10:17 AM

Dick stormed into the PH he shared with Logan and slammed the door, and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer, also slamming that door.

Logan heard the commotion and walked out of his room and looked at Dick who was now on the couch, watching television. "Bad day sweetums?" Logan mocked and sat down with him.

Dick glared at Logan. "Shut up." He went back to watching the episode of 'Two and a Half Men'.

"What's wrong?" Logan softened up.

"Nothing. Are we riding together to the thing tonight?" Dick asked without looking at Logan.

"If you want, sure." Logan got up. "I am going to shower. " Logan left and went into his room.

_

* * *

_

4:35 PM

Later in the day, after Mac had woken up from her nap, she got her things together for the evening's events. She grabbed her black beach bag started throwing things into it; towel, sun screen, magazine. She paused at the magazine, why would she need a magazine? What the hell, she threw it in anyway. She sat the bag on her bed and returned to her closet, pulling her swimsuit off the hanger, stepping out of her clothes. After she was done she stared at herself in the mirror and a small smile crept on to her lips. Dick loves the color purple on her…

**FLASHBACK**

_Wednesday, May 31, 2006; 10:59 PM_

"You do realize we have been sitting here on this beach for at least six hours Dick." Mac smiled, enjoying the warmth of Dick's arm around her shoulders.

Dick finished his seventh beer and threw it on the sand before him and wiped his mouth, "No silly, we-I went to the truck and got some beer." He unconsciously drew circles on Mac's left shoulder, making Mac shiver.

Mac rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, silly me. I forgot." Mac laughed and it was music to Dick's ears.

"I love your laugh, it is like a song. Your laugh is my song Makenzieeee." He slurred and kissed her cheek.

Mac closed her eyes in complete bliss. She enjoyed being complimented. "What else do you love?" Mac looked up at Dick.

"Your rainbow hair, it is always so fucking bright. I love it. It's like whenever it rains…I just look for the rainbow and there's my treasure." Dick curled some of the purple and mocha strands of hair between his fingers. "My rainbow Mackie." Dick displayed the cutest, dorkiest, smile ever.

Mac leaned in and kissed him. It was a short, quick kiss, like they had been doing it forever. The kind of kiss you would give you lover in the morning while getting ready for work. It felt…right. How strange was that?

Feeling self conscious, Mac pulled back trying to look into Dick's eyes. She found that he was looking at her with…what did his eyes look like…lust? Admiration? Want? Defiantly want and lust, Mac didn't know where the admiration came from. No one admired her, ever.

Dick groaned at the sight of her biting her lip and cupped her face in his hands, drawing her closer to him; there was far too much space between the two of them for his liking. This kiss was full of everything Mac had imagined it to be. Nothing like the kisses she had shared with Cassidy. Dick's were passionate and full of bliss and wants and…shit, need. Mac needed to get closer. She dropped her hand from the back of Dick's head and down to the bottom of his shirt, going under it and caressing his side, this time, causing him to shiver. Dick put his hand up the back of her purple cami as well. It was like they were playing a secret game of who could make the other shiver the most.

Mac gasped at the feeling of Dick's strong hand on her back. Dick pulled back a bit so they were breathing the same air. "What's wrong?" He breathed, trying to catch his breath.

"Nothing, nothing, just continue. Let's continue what we were doing." Mac smiled cupping his face in her hands and then went back to his chest.

"I love the purple on you Mac, love it. And I love your lips. But I really like the color purple on you. Like really, really." Dick smiled goofily, still a bit tipsy.

"Really, really?" Mac mocked.

Dick fell silent and nodded his head. "Really." He said softly and went back to ravishing her lips with his own.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_5:02 PM_

Mac closed her eyes and felt a tear fall down. Bringing her hand up to touch it, making sure it was real, Mac looked at her reflection. Smiling through the tears she pulled her Old Navy jean shorts on and her white cami over her bathing suit, stepping into her black flip flops. Mac was startled to hear her phone vibrate against her table, she quickly picked it up.

"Ello?"

"Hey, you still coming M-dawg?"

It was Wallace. "Yeah, sorry I lost track of time. I will be there in ten." Mac hung up and grabbed her bag. Luckily she lived close by to the beach where they were all meeting.

She jumped a bit on the way out to her car as her phone vibrated again, she had received a text.

'_Macadacious. Where r u?'_

It was from Dick.

'_im running late. B there in ten min'_ I typed back quickly.

_

* * *

_

5:15 PM

Dick was taking sips of his beer and making small talk with Wallace when Mac walked up.

"We can all party now, Mac has arrived!" Mac threw her arms in the air and shortly after dropped her back next to a lawn chair. Dick smirked and walked over to her. "Thank god you are here; I was feeling a bit out of place." Dick whispered in her ear.

Mac smirked. "You do realize that you just admitted you like me and think you fit in with me."

Dick frowned and chuckled a bit. "You know what I mean. I like spending time with you, that's the only reason I came tonight." Dick said and walked off to grab another beer and a sprite for Mac.

Mac watched him as he walked over to one of the many coolers to grab some drinks. Veronica walked up to her and elbowed her in the ribs. "Hate to see them leave, but is sure is nice to watch them go."

Mac busted up laughing at this comment coming from V. Mars. "I know that is suppose sound weird coming from you but I am too shocked to notice or care. Where is Logan?" Mac asked after quickly taking the Sprite out of Dick's passing hands.

Veronica pointed to the parking lot, where Logan was. Dick was walking up there as well. "He went to fetch my sunglasses."

"What a fine gentleman." Mac replied in an English accent.

Veronica smiled big and walked off to talk to Wallace, leaving Mac all by herself. She shrugged and sat down on the lawn chair, pulling her suntan lotion out. She put a dollop on her palm and lathered it on her legs, arms, face, and chest. Dick wasn't too far away and stood in awe at the sight in front of him. Watching Mac applying suntan lotion to her body was better than anything he had ever seen and he had seen some pretty fucking cool things in his life. Logan smacked his shoulder and laughed.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Logan snorted a result from his second beer in one hour.

Dick snapped out of his stupor and stared at Logan as if he had grown another head. "What the hell is your problem? I don't make fun of your little relationship with the devil's spawn over there."

Logan let the comment go about Veronica, for now, and turned serious. "I never thought I'd be saying this but be gentle with her. She isn't just some girl you can pick up and use ya know? She is Mac, Veronica's best friend. Don't hurt her if you plan on you know, being with her." Logan squeezed Dick's shoulder.

Dick knew Logan wasn't trying to be rude or judgmental because Dick knew also that that was who he used to be, a player. But with Mac, everything wasn't in focus, everything was blurred around her. He got that feeling of, what do you call them? Butterflies? Yeah, Yeah, butterflies. Damn those butterflies, they made him feel like a pansy. He usually didn't let girls take control like this; actually girls usually did take control. But the thing that was different about Mac was she didn't know she had gotten to him like no other human being had.

**FLASHBACK**

_Thursday, May 31, 2006; 12:30 AM_

"I did not call you a purple elf!" Dick yelled playfully, the alcohol's effect wearing off.

"Oh yes you did. I believe it was between sighs of bliss and kisses." Mac smirked.

Dick hung his head. "I still can't believe I did that."

Mac felt confused. "What do you mean?" Mac knew it was too good to be true, Dick Casablanca, THE Dick Casablanca interested in her; little ole Mac, computer nerd Mac.

"I mean, I don't know what I mean…" Dick looked out at the water, staring at the moon reflecting in the ocean.

"I knew it." Mac said, standing up and brushing off the sand. Dick was dumbfounded at this act and jumped up immediately.

"What the fuck Mac!" Dick yelled after her.

Mac shook her head with pure amazement that he was so dense.

Dick got frustrated that she hadn't stopped walking, so he ran after her taking long strides. "Mac, baby, wait the eff up."

Mac stopped abruptly causing Dick to run into her back. As he stumbled, but didn't fall, Mac turned around with her hands on her hips. "I am not stupid Dick, I know what we just shared wasn't real. How could it be? You're freaking Dick Casablanca, womanizing man-whore player. You never say what you really feel unless you are drunk. And why you are even wasting your time with me right is beyond me. So why do we just go back to way things were before this afternoon!" Mac turned on her heel to walk away but was pulled back by Dick.

"I would, hell Mac, I wish I could go back to how things were before. But do you think this is easy for me? Hell to the fucking no! My brother just fucking killed himself by jumping off the Grand Hotel on graduation night! It isn't my fault that the only other person who knows exactly what I am feeling is his fucking girlfriend!" Dick was out of breath.

Mac bit her lip in trying to avoid crying. She felt horrible for Dick and the words she just said. She was incredibly wrong; Dick did have a heart and feelings like everyone else. What a fucking shocker.

"I wish I didn't make a mess of us, by kissing you." Dick lowered his head.

"You know I kissed you too. But we were both drunk and I think it's what we needed at the time; but now I think I just need you, as a friend. Is that okay? I don't really want a relationship right now…I mean you know; if that is what you were thinking. Oh God, you probably weren't. I am such an idiot!" Mac didn't realize she was ranting until Dick held her close to him.

"Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone that you were turned on by my impeccable charm." Mac could almost hear the smirk on his lips. "Ouch! Shit Mac."

_

* * *

_

5:46 PM

Mac was certainly different. She was the only one to call him on his shit. And he would never admit it to anyone else, but he was beginning to love it.

He realized that Logan was not standing near him anymore but making out with Veronica. He decided to walk over to Mac and nudge her. "Hey bestie." He smiled.

"Hey Dickster." Mac squinted at him from her spot down on the chair.

"What did I say about calling me 'Dickster'?" Dick raised.

"To not…?" Mac pursed her lips.

"Exactly, now move over b.f.f.l." Dick demanded and Mac obeyed, scooting over for Dick's body to slide in behind her. "What are you reading?" Dick picked up the magazine to read the article about 'How to Know if a Boy Liked You or Just Wanted to Get in Your Pants' issue. "Who the fuck is trying to get into your pants Mac!" He said a little too loudly causing Veronica, Wallace, and Logan to stare.

"Sure take my only reading material and announce to the world what it is I am reading. You are impossible you know that!?" Mac pushed.

"I mean it who?" Dick demanded. Mac knew he was just trying to look after her, but there was something else in his eyes; jealousy? Yep, defiantly jealousy.

"No one." Mac said as she got up. Something told Dick that he already knew who that 'he' was.

* * *

**I wanted to put this chapter up sooner than this but what can I say; life's a bitch. My birthday was Wednesday and you know what I like, what I love? REVIEWS! Now get to getting. Review away. Tell me what you loved, what you hated, what you didn't know what the hell was going on. Hahaa. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: The volleyball game and meeting a new person…try and guess who it will be. It's a cast member from third season. For whoever guesses it correctly will get a huge ice cream sundae with whatever you want on it. **


	3. Always There Impossible

**AND THE SPECIAL TREAT GOES TO…: drumroles: …CECILIA! Step up and claim your cold, sugary treat my dear! Hope you all get a good laugh from this chapter, it sure did crack me up! Towards the end, I highly suggested you listen to Athlete's "Wires". Get to reading peeps! And don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

****For the Love of Bewilderment: A New Kind of Love Story  
**Chapter Three-Always There Impossible  
"_It's true that we don't know what we've got until we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives.__" _

_Thursday, May 8, 2006; 6:05 PM_

Dick realized that he had made a complete idiot of himself in front of Mac, Logan, Veronica, Wallace, and God because of what Mac was reading. He saw Logan give him a look that read 'way to go bucko, real smooth' and Dick smirked and gave his best friend a nod. He then looked over at Mac who was conversing with Veronica, who must have said something pretty damn hilarious to Mac lean backwards laughing freely. Dick didn't even fight the goofy grin that was sneaking on his face while watching Mac. His mouth gaped open when Mac turned her head at him and smiled. The smile that Mac always gave him and the shivers he always received. Okay, he says 'always'; more like ever since that night. It was like their thing, she smiled at him and he'd wink then they'd go back to whatever they were doing. So he did just that; winked and went over to Logan.

"So, not to sound like Dick, but who is trying to get into your pants Mackie dear?" Veronica batted her eyes at Mac.

"No one, it was just an article in a magazine that I grabbed from your house last month. So I am now going to risk sounding like Dick when I say this; who is trying to master getting into your highly locked and gunned pants Veronica Mars?" Mac poked her friend in the shoulder and giggled.

Veronica raised the back of her hand to her forehead, using her other hand to point over to Logan. "You see that boy right there?" Veronica asked in a southern accent. "He won my heart when he unlocked the code."

"What was the code?" Mac asked, a little afraid of what it was.

"He said he loved me." Veronica turned serious and smiled to Mac and then towards Logan who was staring at the two of them.

Mac smiled, "Go, your girly ways are rubbing off on me and I am not sure how I like it." Mac shoved Veronica and then turned on her heel to walk up to her car. Dick caught a glimpse of this and abruptly ended his conversation about how Angelia Jolie was hotter than Liv Tyler and ran up to Mac and grabbed her by the arm.

"What?" Mac snapped, sounding bitchier than she intended.

"Where are you going? I am really sorry for my behavior. I know there isn't an excuse for it and" Mac silenced him with her fingered against his lips.

"Shh, it is okay. And to answer your question, I am going to grab some drinks out of my car." Dick had a sneaky thought and acted upon it. "Sick, Dick!" Mac brought her finger off of his mouth and wiped it on his sleeve. "Gross." She mumbled before giving him a hit on the arm. Dick rubbed the spot where she had hit him but continued to walk with her to her green bug.

She popped the trunk and grabbed two packs of blueberry Smirnoff. "You had that all along?" Dick cocked an eyebrow, surprised that Mac had been holding out on him.

"Yeah, my parents went out tonight and left my brother with a sitter who just happens to be 21. And if I even plan on getting wasted, I much rather it be from this stuff than your disgusting beer." She did a quick nod before she walked off; unconsciously aware of the certain sway her hips did as she did so. _Damn_, Dick thought.

* * *

_6:30 PM_

It was starting to get dark and the group decided there was no use to putting up the volleyball net now when they couldn't see jack. Mac was really thankful for that. She hated volleyball ever since she got the ball served right up her nose from Madison Sinclair.

Now they were all sitting around the bonfire that Wallace, Dick and Logan put together, roasting marshmallows and drinking, well correction, Dick and Logan were really drinking, Veronica had half a Smirnoff and Wallace had one beer and Mac had none at all. But by the looks of the progression of the evening Mac might just resort to alcohol soon enough. She sighed when she saw Dick oblige to Logan's dared to stick his finger into the fire. She rolled her eyes and got up, already in search for her water bottle and her CarMax from her bag. Veronica laughed with regret and got up as well, Wallace following close behind.

"Tell me again why we are hanging out with these two idiots?" Wallace asked, trying to sound joking, but failing miserably. He didn't exactly enjoy Thing 1 and Thing 2's presences, ever since Logan bashed Veronica's headlights in.

Mac smiled and turned her head towards her little blonde friend, "Yeah, why is that?" Mac snickered.

Veronica rolled her eyes and grabbed another Hersey bar gleefully. "You two just need to pull the long stick out of yall's asses and call it good. I love you two but, seriously, relax!" She said as she walked back over to the bonfire.

"She makes it look all possible." Wallace shook his head and grabbed another beer.

Mac furrowed her brows; Wallace sure was drinking a lot. "Wallace, you okay?" Mac spoke up as he cracked open the can.

Wallace shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

Mac smiled sweetly and pointed to his third beer. "You sure like the liquid courage there…care to talk about it?"

Wallace frowned a little, but sat down on the picnic table. "I miss her."

"Who?"

Wallace looked over at Mac with the saddest face; it made Mac want to cry. "Jackie."

Mac nodded with a silent 'oh' and put her arm around Wallace. "Well, in that case drink away. I will hold your fro back when you have special meetings with the toilet later." Mac smiled and patted him on the back.

"Thanks Mac. And you too, I think you deserve some drinks." Wallace brought up, silently mentioning Beav-Cassidy.

Mac nodded and ran her hands through her hair, "I'd rather face it all sober." She shrugged and walked back to the group.

_

* * *

_

6:45 PM

Dick tried to act like he didn't see the pain in Mac's eyes as she came back to the group but he wasn't going to ignore it either. He knew it had to be about Cassidy. Sometimes he wished he could take away all of her pain. _Whoa, where did that come from? When do I care about some chick?_ But he knew better; Mac wasn't just 'some chick'. She was Mac, sweet little Mac who was shattered all thanks to Beaver, his dead younger psychotic brother. Damn it, she didn't deserve this. She wasn't the one who was a dick to him, he was. He deserved to feel shitty, not her. And that's why he wished he could erase it all from her memory.

"Like what you see, Dick?"

Dick snapped his head to the side and saw Veronica smirking at him. "What?"

"Nothing, I just want to know what your infatuation is with my friend." Veronica cocked an eyebrow and took another sip of her Smirnoff.

Dick laughed it off, acting cool. "I was just tipping off the colors of the rainbow she _hasn't_ put throughout her hair."

Veronica rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to Logan's chest, enjoying the vibrations his chest gave off as he spoke to Wallace about the basketball team at Hearst. She snuck a look over at Mac; she seemed to be in another place. She looked like she did right after, it happened.

Logan noticed that everyone, except him and Wallace, were in some suck fest land of mindless torture. So he got an idea. "Let's play a drinking game!" Logan steepled his fingers and tapped them lightly, looking more mischievous by the second, which scared Veronica a tad.

"I am game bro, what are we playing?" Dick belched which made the two girls cringe.

"Disgusting," Mac mumbled to herself. She should be nervous to play a drinking game with them, him, but she figured that they'd be too drunk to remember in the morning.

"You know what that means Mackie bear," Dick got up and walked over to the cooler, grabbing a Smirnoff for her and quickly grabbing another on for Veronica. He wore a sly smile on his face as he dropped the ice cold bottled drink on her bare legs, causing her to squeal and playfully swat him on his bottom as he walked by.

"Oh, kinky…" He joked. She glared at him but popped the top off the Smirnoff.

Mac rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat to get more comfortable; she had a sneaky feeling that this was about to get interesting.

"So what are we playing?" Veronica asked before she topped off her drink and popping off the next one.

Dick and Logan pretended to look deep in thought; then, almost instantaneously they snapped their fingers and yelled, "The ABC's!" They smiled goofily. Veronica found it incredibly cute and kissed Logan firmly on the lips.

Wallace sat up straight and decided he'd go first, rubbing his palms together. "Aching," He said loudly then turned to his left at Mac.

"Broken," Mac shrugged at the questioning stares and worried looks and looked at Veronica.

"Catastrophic," Veronica giggle, clearly tipsy.

Logan was in a daze, "I love that word, cata-strophhhh-ick." Logan laughed and kissed Veronica's ear.

"Dude, drink up." Dick clunked his beer bottle against Logan's. Logan slouched but took a swig. "I love it when you go all college bound prep talk on me baby." Logan whispered in her ear, slightly nibbling on its lobe.

Veronica pulled back a bit so she could fully look at his eyes. "Wait until later; you'll want to marry me with all the SAT words I am going to throw at you…" Veronica smirked as her voice took on a seductive, teasing tone. "Like what kind of words?" Logan asked, running his hands down Veronica's arm, causing her to shudder from either Logan's touch or the evening's breeze.

"Dick," Dick laughed and raised his eyebrows in challenge to anyone who wanted to protest.

Mac scoffed and Veronica laughed. "You would say that." Veronica laughed, and then heard someone gasping for air it seemed. She looked over at a dramatic Mac.

"Mac, what-what's wrong? MAC!" Veronica grabbed Mac's wrist.

Mac's eyes flew open and she overtly dramatically flung her hand to her chest. "I can't breathe with Dick's enormous ego sucking up all the oxygen!" Mac glared at Dick.

"You know you want me, Macadacious…" Dick sung.

"Don't make me hurt you." Mac warned.

Dick pulled the tip of his nails to his mouth, nervously biting them. "Am I supposed to be shaking in my boots?"

"Enough," Wallace yelled, receiving appreciative looks from Veronica and Logan.

"Flustered," Mac said.

"Grade," Veronica said.

"Hooker," Logan said randomly, unfortunately receiving a death glare from Veronica. "Sorry," He whispered. "It was what came to mind." Veronica rolled her eyes, "Really?" She found that unbelievable.

"Ice Princess," Dick yelled and stared at Veronica for a moment until it was Wallace's turn.

"Joke," Wallace said within two seconds of Dick's comment.

"Killjoy," Mac giggled at her word, ignoring Dick's comment, 'Damn straight to that Ghostworld…'

Veronica looked at Logan and took his face into her hands and said, "Logan," and kissed him passionately, Dick groaned. And then Logan stupidly moaned, "V-Veronicaaa…"

Dick fell off his chair again, laughing. "Dude, again drink up!"

Logan painfully breathed out with regret. He totally sucked at the ABC's apparently. He took a big sip of his beer and turned to Dick for it was his turn now.

"Mac!" He yelled and pointed to her and smiled through the fiery smoke separating the two.

"Networking…" Wallace said.

"Geez, boring Wallace." Mac said then immediately shut her mouth in fear that someone heard her. Of course Dick did and nodded at her waving his drink in the air. _Damn_, she thought and took a swig.

"Oxford…" Veronica said and then looked at Logan, telling him with her eyes to please get this one right.

"PIZ?!"

Everyone looked at Wallace who was standing up waving his arms in the air. Veronica looked over to where she assumed he was yelling and saw two boys, one quite tall with khaki shorts and a navy blue tee on with salt and pepper hair. The other was a bit shorter and was wearing swimming trunks and a white muscle tank, brown shaggy hair. They both eyed Wallace and waved, rushing over.

"Hey man," Wallace walked over and did knuckle punch and patted 'Piz' on the shoulder.

"Wallace this is Mark, Mark this is Wallace." They two shook hands as well.

Veronica cleared her throat. "And this is confusion over here, nice to meet you Piz and Mark." Veronica pointed to everyon else still sitting around the fire and smiled, Logan squeezed her hip so she was closer to him, already feeling protective. Dick rolled his eyes and looked up at the two newbie's.

"Oh right, sorry," Wallace began naming off people and pointing until everyone knew everyone.

"We are in the middle of a drinking game, you two losers wanna join?" Dick grumbled, not liking that the Matt dude was totally eyeing Mac like she was a freaking steak.

"Rude, much?" Veronica shouted.

"Whatever Ronnie, you two in or what?" Dick raised his head to the outsiders. They shrugged their shoulders and grabbed a beer. Piz sat next between Dick and Wallace, and Mark sat between Wallace and Mac. Dick was fuming, and wasn't sure why.

Veronica thought the sight before her was amusing to say the least; Mac looking insecure around Mark, Dick chomping at the bits to strangle the dude, and then Piz is staring at her. _Wait, Piz is staring at me?_ Veronica thought.

"V, you are on the 'P's dear…" Logan ran his hand through her blonde locks and breathed in her scent.

"Promiscuous," Veronica wiggled her eyebrows.

Logan paused, trying to make everyone think he was going to mess up again and then he yelled, "Question!"

Everyone except Piz and Mark were in a fit of laughter.

After Dick was finished laughing he drew a blank, he couldn't think of a single word that began with 'R'. Wow, Dick thought.

Mac smiled and starting drumming her fingers on her bottle. Dick glared at her and then took a drink of his beer and bowed his head in mocked shame.

"Relationships," Piz said.

"Stealing," Wallace shoved out, not being able to think of anything else.

"Tease," Mark looked over at Mac and nodded at her, like 'You're Mine' type of nod. This did not go down well with Dick, or Logan. Wallace blew out a whistle. "I think ABC fun is over now, don't you agree V?" Wallace looked across the bonfire at Veronica who was already getting up and walking towards him, pulling him out of his seat and a few feet away from the group.

"Ok, who is that Piz guy, and what the French toast is up with that Mark dude? Explanation now before I spread the taser love around." Veronica had her hands on her hips and was glaring at him.

"Piz is the guy who I am rooming with in the fall, I had invited him to our little shin dig thing tonight, but he never replied back so I wasn't sure if he was coming. I have no clue who Mark is." Wallace said quickly.

"Well, let's hope Marky-Mark doesn't get too cocky or else I don't think we can restrain Logan and Dick." Veronica laughed nervously, but was dead serious.

The two friends returned to the group they were unkindly greeted with someone splashing beer at them. "Who the hell," Veronica looked up at the weird kid, Mark, and growled. "Who the hell do you think you are? Huh? This isn't some frat party buddy."

Logan walked around and pulled her closer to him, "Seriously? Go away!" Veronica yelled.

"Mark, you need to cool it." Piz warned.

"Whatever Piz, I am outta here. Call me suga." Mark held his thumb and pinky to his ear at Mac and walked off into the darkness.

"What a tool," Logan mumbled.

"Sorry guys, that's my younger cousin. He is, well, a tool. A big freaking tool." Piz apologized.

Nobody noticed Mac had left with two beers heading towards the ocean, except Dick. He furrowed his brows, he knew she was turned off by what Mark had done but he didn't know why she had left. He grabbed another beer and followed her.

* * *

Mac hadn't heard the footsteps following her because she had put her iPod on and was listening to "Wires" by Athlete full blast.

_**You got wires, going in  
You got wires, coming out of your skin  
You got tears, making tracks  
I got tears, that are scared of the facts **_

Running, down corridors through, automatic doors  
Got to get to you, got to see this through  
I see hope is here, in a plastic box  
I've seen Christmas lights, reflect in your eyes

She hadn't realized she was crying until she felt a warm hand wipe them off her cheek. She looked to her right and saw deep blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair inches away. She gave a weak smile and took one earphone and stuck it into Dick's left ear.

_**You got wires, going in  
You got wires, coming out of your skin  
There's dry blood, on your wrist  
Your dry blood on my fingertip **_

Running, down corridors through, automatic doors  
Got to get to you, got to see this through  
First night of your life, curled up on your own  
Looking at you now, you would never know

Dick was surprised when Mac relaxed into his arms and laid them back onto the sand, looking up at the stars. There wasn't really any need for words at this point. They both knew what the other was thinking about, surprisingly. Dick didn't ask what triggered this and Mac didn't ask Dick why he was holding her; they just listened and watched. Moments later Dick blinked twice and Mac gasped as a shooting star crossed the midnight Neptune sky.

_**Running, down corridors through, automatic doors  
Got to get to you, got to see this through  
I see hope is here, in a plastic box  
I've seen Christmas lights, reflect in your eyes  
down corridors, through automatic doors  
Got to get to you, got to see this through  
First night of your life, curled up on your own  
Looking at you now, you would never know.**_


	4. Tailored Made

**For the Love of Bewilderment; A New Kind of Love Story**  
Chapter Four-Tailored Made  
"_You've got magic inside your finger tips  
Its leaking out all over my skin  
Every time that I get close to you  
Your makin me weak with the way you  
Look through those eyes"_

The night had died down after that Mark guy left and they ran out of beer. Wallace decided to leave around eleven because he and his mother were driving out to Hearst in the morning to talk with the basketball coach. Piz left shortly after him leaving Logan, Veronica, Dick, and Mac silent around the bonfire that was slowly burning out.

"And then there were four," Dick spoke.

"Yeah," Mac mumbled, pulling her hands into pockets further, slightly cold. Dick noticed and handed her his hoodie without even thinking. She graciously took it, pulling it on and secretly taking in his scent. Feeling stupid, she crossed her arms and looked at the fire that was almost extinguished.

"Well, I guess it is time we hit the hay," Veronica stood up, stretching, not knowing what that did to Logan.

Logan quickly grabbed his jacket to cover his throbbing erection. But apparently Veronica had other thoughts. "Thanks, I was getting cold."

"Geez, you would have thought that you would have given Ronnie your jacket when I gave Macca my hoodie, you're slacking dude…" Dick said as he got up and helped Mac up.

Logan just rolled his eyes and began picking up beer cans and marshmallow bags. Everyone else pitched in and they were done quickly.

Dick and Logan picked up the ice chest and got about five feet and then dropped it, all the water and ice dripping out the side. Mac and Veronica laughed loudly before rushing over to see if they were alright.

"I don't think you two should be driving…" Veronica said in between laughs while trying to help Logan up.

"Yeah I agree with Veronica, people would be in immense danger." Mac smiled as she walked over to where Dick was laying on his back with his eyes closed. "Dork wad, here," Mac lent him her hand; he took it and got up with a breeze.

"Thanks," Dick said as he kissed her cheek and then shoved his hands in his pockets nervously.

"Um, you're welcome." Mac said as she walked off.

"Get a grip." Dick told himself as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Mac smiled slightly at Dick's actions. She knew it was probably just a friendly kiss, but that didn't stop her from lightly touching the spot where he kissed.

* * *

By the time they reached the Neptune Grand both boys were in the back of Mac's bug snoring.

"Is it possible for them to look so innocent? It's like I am waiting for them to wake up crying or something." Veronica whispered while turning to look at Logan and Dick, who were using each other as pillows and blankets.

Mac snuck a glance in the rearview mirror and smiled. Dick looked indeed innocent. His head was leaning on Logan's shoulder and his left hand was tucked under his head, the other sprawled across Logan's lap.

"Is there something going on between you and Dick?" Veronica asked startling Mac and bringing her eyes back to the task at hand: driving.

"Um, no; why would you think that?" Mac lied.

"Oh just the weird glances you two seem to give each other at all possible times. Plus who could forget the part of the evening where you and Dick snuck out to the water?" Veronica raised an eyebrow, looking for an explanation.

Mac opened her mouth to answer but Dick did it for her.

"Ronnie, chill. You don't need to go all Mother Teresa on her." Dick mumbled.

Mac's face reddened. She didn't know he was listening.

Veronica decided that she would just shut up and talk to Mac about it later.

* * *

"Please, just stay here tonight; I don't want you to go Mackie." Dick slurred still drunk and not letting up of his grip of Mac's arm.

Mac let out a frustrated sigh. "Dick, you really need to just sleep this off." Mac finally freed her arm from his strong grasped and began to pull his cover's back. "Get in," Mac ordered.

"Not unless you come in there with me." Dick crossed his arms, swaying back and forth.

Mac pushed a sad smile out. "Dick, you really need some sleep okay? Please don't make this hard for me. I am just trying to help you and quite honestly I don't have the strength to pick you up and put you into bed like the baby you are acting; I used all that energy basically carrying you up here from the lobby." Mac was standing now with her hands on her hip.

Dick thought it would be cute to mock her so he threw his hands on his hips to copy her frustrated stare but only ended looking extremely gay. This caused Mac to laugh and cover her face. Dick frowned and pulled her hands away. "Don't cover your face babe; it's too beautiful to be hidden…" Dick slurred as he held her hands pulling her over to the bed. "Please sleep with me," Dick begged.

Mac smiled. "Wow, I think you're begging." Mac quirked an eyebrow.

Dick rolled his eyes and lay down on his bed, pulling her with him. "Dick," Mac breathed. Dick was just about to kiss her when someone knocked on Dick's door. Mac took the chance to get up and walk to the door.

"Hey Mac you ready to go home?" Veronica asked, while looking at Dick's disappointed look as he walked into his bathroom.

Mac followed her stare and saw Dick close the bathroom door shut, seconds later the shower was running. She turned back to Veronica. "Yeah sure." Mac walked out closing the door silently.

Veronica studied her friend and wonder what it was that she interrupted. _We are so having a talk over this with Ben and Jerry ice cream._

* * *

The next morning Mac woke up and rolled over to check what time it was when something stopped her. Mac frowned and lifted herself up to see Veronica on the bed, asleep in the opposite direction from her. Mac then remembered the previous night.

**FLASHBACK**

"Veronica, I really don't want to talk about this at," Mac checked the wall clock. "Two in the morning. I don't want to talk about this at all actually." Mac smiled as she dug her spoon into some 'Cherry Garcia' Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

Veronica eat a spoonful of her 'Americone Dream' Ben and Jerry's ice cream as well before speaking. "I think this is what girls do Mac, we sit in the kitchen at ungodly hours of the night and gush about guys." Veronica smirked.

"Since when do we succumb to what society wants us to be Veronica Mars?" Mac smirked right back Veronica, knowing she was right.

"Shut up," Veronica mumbled. "Seriously though Mac, spill." Veronica pointed her spoon at Mac.

"Fine, I am just friends with Dick, okay? Satisfied?" Mac raised her eyebrows, hoping Veronica would take her answer and leave it be.

"That's it?" Veronica squinted.

"Yes!" Mac exasperated.

"So I didn't interrupt anything last night at the suite?" Veronica teased.

"You're not going to let this go until I tell you, are you?" Mac asked.

"Nope." Veronica smiled.

"Logan is right; you are a devil with a halo shining so damn bright that people don't see the horns." Mac said. Veronica scoffed but didn't say anything. "What you 'interrupted' last night was me realizing that Dick doesn't want me like I want him." Mac looked down at her melted ice cream, nudging it with her spoon.

"Hold the phone! You want him?" Veronica gasped. "I thought you guys just kissed, I didn't know that you like liked him!"

Mac looked up at Veronica, surprised that she had actually told Veronica her feelings about Dick. "Yeah, I kinda do."

"Well, what did he say that made you come to that realization? If he was rude in any way to you, I promise that he will be tased and neutered." Veronica turned serious.

"No, he wasn't rude. He just…he wanted me to stay with him last night." Mac mumbled.

Veronica's eyes widened so much that Mac was sure they were going to pop out of their sockets. "He did? Wait, how does that say he doesn't want you; in my book that **screams** 'I really want you, and you in my bed,'" Veronica said in her best man voice. "I guess I am a little confused is all." Veronica shrugged, getting up to throw her ice cream away and tossed her spoon in the sink.

"He never once mentioned the concert." Mac looked down at her hands.

"Oh." Veronica said. "Well, maybe he forgot?"

"And that is supposed to help me how exactly?" Mac glared at Veronica.

"Sorry," Veronica sat back down by Mac and threw an arm around her shoulders. "I don't know Mackers…"

"Yeah, welcome to the club." Mac closed her eyes fighting tears.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Ugh_, Mac thought as she rubbed her eyes noticing it was noon. Mac then got up and tried to wake Veronica up as well, but no such luck. So, she gave up and grabbed a few things from her dresser and headed to the shower down the hall.

As Mac turned the hot water facet on high as it could go she stepped out of her pajama shorts and underwear and kicking them over to the sink. Then she stripped off her tank top and threw it down. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror over the sink and frowned. _How is he ever going to look at me that way? _She thought. She then noticed her eyes were puffy, most likely from crying; unless Veronica sat a cat on her eyes while she slept, which she highly doubted she'd do that. Mac felt embarrassed that she cried herself to sleep. She hoped that Veronica didn't hear her.

The steam rising from the bathtub signaled it was ready for her to step in. She sighed as the therapeutic hot water ran all over her body.

She finished washing the rest of her body and shampooed her hair.

As she stepped out of the shower she missed the bath mat and slid on the tile floor, causing her to fall out of the shower rather than stepping out of it. Luckily she didn't get hurt in the process so she was thankful. She wrapped a big green towel around herself and rung her hair dry, then walked out of the shower and down to her room because she forgot to grab her hair brush. As she walked in she froze as she noticed a certain tall blonde haired boy sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Dick?!" She yelled.

Dick's head whipped up and immediately grew hard at the sight of Mac dressed in nothing but a green towel. "Oh hey, Mac…" Dick's eyes traveled down Mac's body and he unconsciously licked his bottom lip.

"Get out!" Mac yelled walking closer to her closet, creating much distance between her and Dick. "I need to get dressed!"

Dick snapped out of his fantasy of pushing Mac up against her closet door and yanking that towel off of her and having his way with her and got up. "S-sorry-yy…" He stuttered and walked out before Mac could punch him.

Once Dick was out of her room and the door was shut she dropped her towel and decided to wear some jeans and a white t-shirt instead of the outfit that was sitting in her bathroom; no way was she walking out of her room again until she was completely dressed.

When she was dressed she walked over to her mirror and lightly put blush on her cheeks and a little mascara; simple always did it for her. Then she brushed out her hair, leaving it wet.

Taking a deep breath she walked out into the living room where she was sure Dick was seated. But, there was no sign of him. Then she remembered, "Where is Veronica?"

"Oh, she left after she totally ripped me a new one for trying to touch her when she was asleep."

Mac turned around to see Dick dressed in khaki cargo shorts and a blue polo shirt, with its collar popped. Mac silently giggled, not understanding the importance of popping the collar. "Wait, why were you touching her?"

"I thought she was you." Dick shrugged.

"Again, why were you touching her?" Mac persisted.

"Damn, okay, I thought she was you and was trying to wake her up because your mom said you were in your room. There, happy?" Dick glared at Mac.

"Oh-kay, sure, yeah I am satisfied."

"That's what she said," Dick cracked.

Mac punched him in the arm and walked past him into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl to make cereal. Dick followed her. "So, why exactly are you here? The last time you were here was when you had to pick Cassidy up after we studied for finals."

"Um, there is this concert I thought we were attending tonight and I just thought we could start this party early." Dick said as he walked behind her and squeezed her shoulders.

Mac rolled her eyes. But then it hit her that he remembered! "You remembered?" Mac said more for herself rather that for Dick but he answered anyway.

"Hell yeah I did. I wouldn't forget something like this! This is legendary, this is astronomical, this is, this is-"

Mac silenced him with her hand clapped over his mouth. "I get it, you remembered. Do you want a trophy or something? Gah." Mac snapped, while secretly jumping up and down inside. Dick smiled against her hand and licked it. "Ewe, seriously what is it with you and licking my hand!" Mac turned around to grab the milk.

"I only lick the ones I like, and to answer your question; yes, I would like a huge trophy that says at the bottom, 'The Best Dick Ever' on it." Dick smiled an ear to ear grin.

"Oh god," Mac slapped her hand to her forehead.

Dick laughed and sat down at the kitchen table and drummed his thumbs against the wood.

"So, what are we doing before the concert?" Mac asked as she took at spoonful of Fruit Loops into her mouth.

"Well I thought we could go out to lunch since you decided to sleep all day and the concert starts at four." Dick smiled.

"It isn't my fault that Veronica had me up till like five in the freaking morning last night." Mac said with an offended look on her face.

"How bad would I be injured if I asked what you two were doing at five in the morning?" Dick asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Mac glared at him and flicked some milk and cereal his way, the milk landing on his nose. "People would have to pay visits to you in the ICU." Mac went back to eating while Dick wiped the milk off his nose.

When Mac was done eating she rinsed her dishes off and put them in the dishwasher, then turned around to face Dick. "I'm going to go pick something else to wear tonight."

"I will come with you." Dick got up and followed her to her room. Mac didn't seem to mind so he was grateful. "How about I pick something out." Dick said as they entered her room.

Mac stared at Dick suspiciously. "Fine, go ahead, but if you pick something out that is slutty you should know that you won't be able to procreate." Mac snapped but relaxed against the wall by her bed.

"Whatever," Dick said as he turned to her closet, rummaging through all the clothes on the hangers. "How about these?" Dick kept her back to Mac and held out a jean skirt and a green halter top. Mac was surprised that Dick could pick out something that she would actually wear. "What? Are you surprised at my amazing fashion sense?"

"No, I was surprised that you haven't come out of the closet." Mac snickered and grabbed the outfit out of Dick's hands and walked out her room to the bathroom.

"Oh I get it, you're rude." Dick said.

Dick walked around Mac's room and saw a picture of her and Cassidy on her desk. He picked it up and saw how his brother was looking at Mac. He looked so proud and happy to be with her. Mac was looking at whoever was taking the picture, smiling. Dick frowned when he realized he wasn't Cassidy, never would he be and he didn't want to try and be something he wasn't, plus he was sure that Mac didn't want him like he wanted her. He sat the picture frame down when he heard Mac walking in.

"Hey can you tie this? I seem to be retarded and not know how!" Mac explained and turned around, giving Dick more access to her back. She lifted her brown curls up for him too.

Dick gulped but tied it tight enough so that it wouldn't loosen. He then kissed the back of her neck softly then walked around her.

Mac just stared at him in shock. _What was that for?_ She wondered.

"Come on, we have reservations. Don't want to be late now do you?" Dick smiled and took hand, leading her out of her room and the house to his truck.

* * *

"That was the best vegan food ever! How did you find this place?" Mac asked as they were walking to his truck.

"It took me an hour or so searching on the internet but I found it." Dick smiled proud of himself.

"You purposely looked for this place, for me?" Mac blushed.

"Yeah, you're kind of important to me Mackie." He lightly tapped the tip of her nose before opening her car door and helping her in.

Mac buckled her seatbelt and watched in amazement as Dick walked over to his side of the car, doing a little dance that he probably didn't know Mac witnessed. She chuckled a bit as he got in.

"What?" Dick asked as he started the engine.

"Oh, I was just enjoying your little dance." Mac laughed and crossed her legs.

"I was just starting the party early is all; you gotta up chuck the boogie to get the boogie to beat," Dick smiled and danced a bit in his seat, completely sending Mac in another fit of laughter. "It isn't nice to laugh Mackie." Dick mumbled and pulled out of the parking lot and headed to PCH.

"Whatever you know you love it," Mac rolled her eyes and began to tap her foot to the song that was playing.

Dick snuck a glance at Mac. Her legs were crossed lady like but he could still get lost in how sexy they were. That was the thing about Mac that Dick was sure she didn't know she was killer sexy. The kind of unknown sexiness and Dick just knew it would be the death of him some day. His eyes traveled up her chest. Dick smiled inwardly applauding himself at the outfit he had picked out for her. The green halter top accented her upper body perfectly. Her shoulders were bare and he could see a little dimple on the back of her left shoulder. His mind lingered to where else she had dimples. Dick turned his attention back to the road, he didn't want his first date with Mac to be spent in the E.R. _Wait, did I just call this a date?_ Dick asked himself.

Mac shifted uncomfortably in her seat because she felt Dick's eyes rooming her body. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. She breathed in as they reached the outside stadium, glad to get out of the truck that was filled with some unknown tension. Mac got out not waiting for Dick to walk over to open the door. Mac ignored the disappointed look he gave her and started walking.

Dick furrowed his brows at her, wondering what the hell got into her. He knew she noticed him looking at her in the car. He couldn't think why that would upset her; usually when he did it to other girls they liked it, even got turned on a bit. Dick smiled a knowing smile; _Mac isn't like other girls…_

When Mac reached the gates she handed them man their tickets waited for Dick to catch up to her. Her face softened as Dick wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "What's wrong sugar?" He whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"What did I say about calling me names that resemble cooking ingredients?" Mac lashed back, trying her best to look d but couldn't keep the grin that replaced her frown.

"You told me not to, but right now I can tell that was just a mere lie." Dick laughed.

"Maybe so…" Mac rolled her eyes.

Mac followed Dick through the crowded outside stadium, slightly claustrophobic from it. She smiled at how Dick kept turning around to make sure she didn't get buried amongst all the people. Giving up, Dick grabbed Mac's hand and pulled her through the crowd noticing how anxious she was getting.

Finally, they reached their row. Thankfully they were the first ones there.

"Wow, we are really close," Mac said, looking at how close they were to the stage and putting her phone in her back pocket.

"Yeah, well, I know some people who know some people," Dick shrugged as if it was no big deal and sat down.

Mac followed suit by crossing her legs and flipping some hair off her shoulder. "Well aren't you just special,"

Dick nudged Mac's side with his elbow which in turn caused Mac to do the same. Soon it turned into a shoving war between the two. Dick smiled mischievously at Mac and Mac immediately pointed her index finger at him. "Don't you **dare**!" Mac yelled.

"I think I will," Dick said as he started to tickle her. Mac leaned forward in attempt of stopping him but that only made him take extra measures to tickle her lower back where he secretly knew was her most ticklish spot.

"Please stop!" Mac was laughing so hard that she was now crying.

"What's the magic word?" Dick whispered in her ear.

Mac couldn't stop laughing but she managed to get out, "Dick's the master! Now please stop!"

Dick immediately stopped but not without gently squeezing Mac's right knee. "Hush now, it's starting."

Mac rolled her eyes but remained quiet as the opening band started their first song. Mac had only heard of the band a few times so she didn't really know the lyrics so she just bobbed her head to the beat.

Throughout the next couple of songs their row and the rows in front of them began to fill up. Mac frowned because she couldn't see the stage for there was a freakishly tall woman in front of her. Mac gave up and slouched into her seat, crossing her legs and resting her chin on her fist. Dick started nodding his head to the catchy beat, and then began to shake his head, his blonde hair flying every which way. He thought it was really cool so he turned to his left to show Mac but freaked out when she wasn't standing beside him. "Mac?!" Dick yelled over the insanely loud electric guitars and drums. He yelped when someone smacked his left side. "What the-" Dick looked down and saw Mac looking pissed off.

"What is wrong suga-Mac?" Dick corrected himself as he sat down in his seat too.

"The tall woman in front of me that is what's wrong." Mac threw her right hand towards the woman in the row in front of them.

Dick looked at the woman and agreed that she was insanely tall and then he looked at the person who was in front of him. "Switch me," Dick moved over.

Mac smiled and switched places with him. "Thanks," She told him and he just smiled and began nodding his head to the beat again.

* * *

Blink 182 was now performing and the crowd was at a rip roar for it. They had already played many songs and heading towards the end of the concert when the opening drum beats and guitar strums mapped out the last song of the night. Mac smiled and began to sway her hips to match the guitar. The song reminded her of Cassidy somewhat.

_Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
_

Mac was slowly bobbing her head to the beat, smiling as the lights from the stage become more vibrant and the sky was settling down to dusk and the waves to the right of them were crashing against the beach.

_Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never end_

Dick loved this song and realized that the song reminded him of Cassidy. He turned to tell Mac his thoughts on 'I Miss You' but his breath hitched in his throat as she was swaying her body to the beat, her long brown hair playing teeter totter with her shoulders. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Her purple highlights looked almost blue with the bright red lights touching each strand like it was its own. Suddenly the song, the guitars, the drums, the band's voices all drifted to the back of his mind and faded out like a black and white blur; that seemed to happen a lot lately when Dick was around Mac. Dick groaned as Mac began to raise her arms above her head, swaying her hips more profoundly.

"I'm going to go get a beer." Dick leaned into Mac's ear.

"Oh okay," Mac stopped dancing momentarily but started back up again when Dick turned to leave.

Dick took one more look at Mac and closed his eyes tightly. _Think about anything _but_ jumping Mac's bones…_

* * *

After the concert was over Mac and Dick were taking their time getting to the car; Dick had suggested they wait for a bit before trying to escape the crazed parking lot. Once they were seated in his truck Mac turned towards Dick and smiled at him. "Thanks for tonight Dick, it was probably the most fun I have had in a while so thank you."

Dick returned a smile and then started his truck up, rolling the windows down, bringing the evening air inside. "You're welcome Mackie," He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"What's with you calling me 'Mackie'?" Mac asked as she watched the scenery wiz past them on the PCH.

"I am a man of his nicknames, plus you're name is so easy to make nicknames out of." Dick tussled with Mac's hair but stopped when she punched him in the gut. "Damn Mac," He rubbed his side.

"Serves you right," Mac crossed her arms over her chest, which then made her breast bigger.

Dick gulped and gripped the steering wheel tighter, causing his knuckles to turn white. He was getting slightly frustrated with himself because he couldn't control himself around Mac. Well, he could control himself but it was pretty fucking hard to do so at times like these. She was so beautiful that he knew now what Cassidy saw in her. Mac seemed so independent though, and all Dick wanted to do was protect and hold her.

The whole ride was spent in silence, not awkward silence just comfortable silence.

When they reached Mac's house, Dick pulled into the end of the driveway and put the car in reverse. Mac surprised herself by feeling sad that the night was over.

Of course, Dick opened Mac's car door for her and lent his hand for her to grasp. Then the two walked to her door step, hands at their side.

Mac went to open the screen door and grabbed her keys out of her pocket. She closed her eyes and turned around to face Dick, trying to build up enough confidence to say what she wanted to say. "Dick, I need to know something, and I really need you to answer me truthfully and not kid around." Mac face was serious and Dick immediately turned serious as well.

"Sure, anything Mac," Dick urged.

"Are we just friends? Or do you want to be more?" Mac asked quietly.

Dick was taken aback by her questions; he didn't see that coming at all. He searched her eyes and saw something that he was sure that he hadn't ever seen in another girl, ever. "I thought we were friends-"

"Okay, that's all I needed to know then, thank you." Mac cut him off and turned around to unlock the front door. She was wrong again thinking that he thought anything except friendship for her and now she felt extremely stupid and just wanted to get into her damn house and cry herself to sleep for the second night in a row. She gasped as Dick pulled her around to face him, his left hand resting securely against her lower back and his right hand resting on her waist. He leaned down and he was so close to her lips that they were breathing the same air. He could smell the cherry scented lip gloss that was still lingering on her lips.

"But, if you give us a chance, we could be more…" Dick moved to her ear and whispered, "I want to be something more with you, much, much more." Dick then kissed her forehead sweetly and walked off to his truck.

Mac just stood there totally shocked and watched Dick walk to his truck, getting in and waiting. She couldn't figure out why he wasn't leaving then it hit her that he was waiting for her to get into her house safely. So she waved slowly and walked in closed the door behind her, locking the deadbolt and leaning against the door smiling while closing her eyes.

"How was the concert honey?" Mac's father asked as he walked out of his study.

Mac opened her eyes and smiled at her father and kissed him goodnight, "It was close to perfect…" She told him and walked to her room and laying on her bed; shortly after falling soundly asleep.

**Okay, I know you have things to say, so hit the button down there because thats what its for!! **


	5. All The Same, Do What You Want

**For the Love of Bewilderment: A New Kind of Love Story**  
Chapter Five-All The Same, Do What You Want  
_"People are never more insecure than when they become obsessed with their fears at the expense of their dreams."  
_

It had been three days since the concert and either Mac had been in hiding or Dick had been, either way neither of them had spoke since that night when Dick told Mac what he wanted, kissed her forehead, and waited for her to go inside her house. The two hadn't even texted each other except for the occasional dirty chain letter text that Dick, of course, forwarded to his _entire_ contacts. Mac didn't know that there were so many different ways to make body parts with various explanation points, numbers and letters.

Mac knew that Dick was just trying to give her space to think about what he had said; she just couldn't understand what he saw in her. She was Dick's **extreme** opposite. She was a brunette, kind of on the short side, not that tan, and let's just face it, Mac's boobs were not the size of Pamela Anderson's But she did have pretty blue eyes, maybe that's what he liked about her, no, that can not be the _only_ reason, could it? _God, what is it?_

Then Mac heard a light tap on her bedroom door. "Come in," Mac yelled over the music coming out of her stereo.

"Cindy, there's a gentleman at the door for you," Her mother informed through the slightly cracked bedroom door.

Mac shot straight up, immediately smiling to herself, thinking of Dick, which she then mentally smacked herself for acting so giddy.

As Mac got closer to the front door she ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to straighten it. But, her smile faded as she saw a certain former PCH biker standing on her porch, shifting his weight on his feet. That's correct ladies and gentlemen, Eli Navarro, not Dick Casablancas, was at her door.

Mac frowned and opened the screen door, still standing securely in her house. "Weevil is it?" Mac asked, raising an eye brow.

"Yeah, Mac isn't it?" Weevil asked, Mac nodded and Weevil glared behind her.

Mac turned around to see her mom still standing right behind her, also glaring. "Mom," Mac said.

Natalie blinked, shook her head and walked off.

Mac turned her head back to Weevil and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, she's well, you know,"

"What, racist?" Weevil countered back.

"No! I meant weird…" Mac replied dryly.

"Okay, whatever. I came here to ask for your help and awesome mathematical skills." Weevil said smiling at Mac as she stepped down to a step and sat.

"My awesome mathematical skills, huh?" Mac smirked.

"Don't be all smartass about it. In case you didn't notice but at Graduation I was cuffed and escorted out of the auditorium by Officer 'dick-head' Lamb chops."

Mac rolled her eyes as her head was tilted to the side. "Okay, but why do you need me to help you with math? I thought you passed your Algebra final?"

"I did but apparently God along with Neptune High has it out to get me and the Algebra teacher claims to say I cheated. So now I have the option to retake a completely different final or fail. And I need to pass Algebra to pass high school." Weevil explain, clearly frustrated with the whole situation.

Mac dropped her shoulders because she knew Weevil couldn't have cheated, he didn't have to because he understood everything. She felt extremely sorry for him and the insane situation he was in.

"Don't look at me like the girl, just say you'll help me and I will, I don't know, buy you a pony or something." Weevil said.

"Veronica is the one who wants a pony; I however, could really use a new stereo system in my car…" Mac batted her eyelashes at Weevil.

"Alright, alright, alright! So you're saying you'll help me, right?" Weevil asked, hoping she was going to help him; he needed to prove to his grandmother that he was a changed man. That was the only reason he didn't punch that judge who told him he'd be doing 70 hours of community service for beating Thumper up.

"Yes I will help you. Let's meet up at the library tomorrow afternoon, sound good?" Mac asked as she stood up.

"Okay, thanks for you know, helping me out. You're really great _Cindy_." Weevil laughed and then walked to his car and took off down the street.

Mac just laughed and was about to go inside to contemplate about a certain tall haired blonde boy when she saw said boy's silver truck pull into her driveway. She smiled and walked over to the driver's side and leaned against the hood of the truck.

"Hi there little lady," Dick grinned at Mac as he got out of his truck, closed the door and leaning against it too. "Have you given any thought about what I asked you?" Dick asked with a lazy smile.

Mac smiled too, not able to resist it. "Oh, you mean that text about which are better: onion rings or French fries?" Mac cocked her head to the right and pursed her lips. And Dick could understand why Logan fell under Ronnie's spell when she would do that.

"No not that, but come to think of it you never did answer that one." Dick twirled his keys around his index finger and licked his lips at Mac, causing her to roll her eyes.

Mac lifted herself off of the truck and walked down the driveway to the mailbox, enjoying how Dick was following her.

"So, have you?" Dick bit his lip as Mac turned around after grabbing the mail.

Mac couldn't look at him without laughing at how insecure he was about this, Dick Casablancas insecure. What a crackup. "Yes…"

Dick was still behind Mac so she couldn't see his face relax and him silently thank the heavens above. "And?" He urged still.

"And," Mac turned around to face Dick. "I want to be with you, I do, but, I want us to go slow." Mac squinted up at Dick, for he was taller than her by at least a foot and it didn't help that it was entirely too bright outside. "Is that okay with you?"

"Is it okay with me? Of course it is okay with me! I am just glad you are willing to date me!" Dick gawked and then held her hand up to his mouth and kissed it causing Mac to blush. "I love it when you do that." Dick whispered while still holding her hand as they walked up to the house.

"What?" Mac asked as she waited for Dick to open the door.

"Blushing, it's so cute." Dick grinned. "So what do you want to do today?" He asked as they enter Mac's house and walked into her room with dodging her mother thankfully. Mac did not want to have to explain Dick to her mother just after Weevil left.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Mac shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe a movie? We can watch one over at the suite and order some pizzas." Dick raised his shoulders and waited for her response.

"Yeah, that sounds great, let me just go tell my mom and I will meet you in the truck."

"We haven't been together for ten minutes and you're already bossing me around." Dick grinned at Mac, showing her he was kidding and didn't mind.

Mac's respond was just a light pat on the back and, "You knew who I was getting into this bucko…"

* * *

Mac and Dick walked into the suite and Dick yelled for Logan to see if he wanted to join them for their movie marathon. "Hm, I guess he is out screwing Ronnie somewhere." Dick said nonchalantly.

"Do you have to be so crude all the time?" Mac raised her eyebrows.

"What? It part of my way of life." Dick rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that is healthy, but okay…" Mac walked around to the couch so she could get comfortable and was glad that Dick took that as a hint to put the first movie in.

As Dick sat down next to Mac and wrapped his arm around her shoulders the opening credits started for the first American Pie movie.

Near the end of the movie Mac's head was resting against Dick's right leg with her arm wrapped under his left leg and Dick was trying really hard to keep his cool because Mac was so close to him and he was trying hard to respect her wanting to take it slow. He understood it, why she couldn't, because of Beaver. And plus, he didn't want to mess this up, what he had with her. She was becoming something important to him who was different since the only other person that held that ranking in his world was Logan and he didn't really count since Dick considered him as like family.

Dick threw his head back and bit his tongue as Mac was moving her head to closer to his waist and right on his groin. Then she was breathing and her warm breath seep through his jeans miraculously and Dick decided that he needed to wake her up quick, he poked her side where he knew she was extremely ticklish there. When she didn't stir awake he did it again but had his finger linger there and then drew feather light crazy eights where her shirt had ridden up on the side when she moved her body. Smiling, Dick continued because Mac had jerked her side away from Dick's finger, but Dick just continued it. Mac then groaned but that didn't stop Dick as he began drawing the figures under and across her shirt towards the middle of her back where she was also extremely ticklish. That finally got a rise out of Mac and she whipped her hand under Dick's shirt and towards the left middle of his abs where she knew he was deathly ticklish all the time and began ticking him furiously. Dick let out a loud laugh but continued his assault on her back while bringing his other hand on her other side as well. Somehow, Mac wiggled out of his grasps long enough to sit up and straddle Dick.

Dick's shirt was practically pushed up to his neck and he was gasping for air because he couldn't stop laughing or yelling at Mac to quit it. He was actually crying he was laughing so hard. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had laughed this hard.

Mac was crying also because of Dick tickling her in the most sensitive spot on her body which she cursed herself for letting him know where it was. Mac's eyes bugged out in horror as Dick raised one arm to tickle under her arm and she knew it was another place she really ticklish. "No!" Mac leaned back in attempt to get away from him but ended up throwing herself off balance and fell backwards off the couch. Mac instinctively grabbed onto the nearest thing and that nearest thing just so happened to be Dick's arm. Dick too tried to grab Mac's waist to prevent her from falling but ended up going down with her, his face inches above hers and their lips were just barely touching.

Mac looked up into Dick's eyes and then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to fill the unwanted space between them. Dick would have objected, saying that he would crush her, but Mac didn't seem to care and Dick was too amazed that their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. Then Mac surprised Dick and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling back and staring him in the eyes, but his eyes were still closed so Mac started to kiss him again, and again, and again until her hands were threading through his hair and her legs found their way around his waist.

Mac sighed as Dick began kissing down her neck. She then started to grip at Dick's shirt suddenly wondering who invented shirts when they just got in her way.

Mac's eyes shot open at that thought and it scared her, she wasn't ready for that so she released her legs off of Dick's waist and then scooted out from Dick, backing up to the couch looking down at their demeanor. She smiled softly as she buttoned up the two buttons that came undone from Dick in their make-out session.

"Sorry," She mumbled turning her head away from him.

Dick too turned his head away briefly, kicking himself in the balls for unbuttoning her shirt. He knew that was stupid. "No I am sorry, you like just told me that you wanted to go slow and here I am unbuttoning your shirt." Dick looked at Mac who was still not making eye contact with him. So, he put his index finger under her chin to make her face him and he gave her the most sincere smile. "It's okay, I completely understand, don't worry about it." Dick pulled her into a big bear hug.

"It's just," Mac began.

"I know, you think I am going to hurt you like he did." Dick interrupted and intertwined his fingers with hers in her lap and then looked back at her. "But I promise, I won't. So if you need to wait, I'll wait for you, I'll wait forever if I have to." Dick kissed her long and hard. It wasn't like the kisses before, and it wasn't a quick peck on the lips but it was more like a promise, an eager plea from him to make her understand he meant everything he said. After he released her lips from his he gave her a quick kiss then pressed his forehead against hers and then rubbed her back.

Mac didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say but just smile at him and hug him back, whispering, "Thank you,"

After sitting there on the floor for a couple minutes, Dick helped her up and they sat back on the couch and decided to just watch something on T.V. for a while.

* * *

"So is this where you take all your girlfriends?" Veronica smiled as she looked up at Logan as they rode the elevator up to the suite.

"Nope, just the important ones," He looked down at Veronica and smiled before pulling her into a kiss.

"Whoa there boyfriend," Veronica pulled back as the elevator dinged open. "You wouldn't want people to talk now. What, with such a famous 09er swapping spit with a simple yet daring 02er…tisk tisk…" Veronica shook her finger at Logan.

"Come on," Logan ignored her and pulled her to his and Dick's suite.

When they walked in they saw Mac spread out across the couch with her feet in Dick's lap, who was asleep. Mac was watching the T.V. show about some college and the Greek system. When she heard Logan and Veronica walked in she pulled her feet off of Dick's lap and turned to face them more. Mac's eyebrows raised and she brought her finger to her lips, shushing them.

Logan tilted his head forward a bit and let a low "Awe," out and then walked into his room and walked back out with a camera.

Mac shot daggers at him and whispered for him to put the freaking camera away and let Dick sleep. But of course, Logan didn't listen and took a picture of Dick. And as the flash hit Dick's face he fell off the couch onto the floor for the second time that night.

He looked up and saw Logan laughing his ass off with a camera so Dick got up and charged after him swinging his fist against Logan's back. Logan let out a chuckle and started to hit him back.

"Okay boys no more rough housing you wouldn't want to break the fine china now," Veronica stood up straight and had her hands on her hips, looking like a perfect little stepford wife.

Dick and Logan got up from the floor and smiled. "Of course mommy," Dick said in a high pitched voice. "Do I need a spanking?" Dick cocked an eyebrow. "Because if so, please let Auntie Mackie give it to me." Dick leered at Mac who reached across and smacked him in the chest.

"Okay, that was wrong dude, and I am going to bed now. Night Veronica." Logan kissed Veronica on the forehead and walked into his room. Veronica just stood there wondering what possessed Dick to say that.

"I think I am going to go too, Veronica you wouldn't mind giving me a ride home would you?" Mac asked Veronica as she gathered up her things.

"No problem, anything for my favorite friend who has it in good with the manager of Radio Shack." Veronica clapped her hands and turned to leave without saying good bye to Dick.

"Bye," Mac smiled at Dick as she walked backwards to the door where Veronica already walked through.

Dick basically took one step forward and kissed Mac passionately before she opened the door. "Kiss ya later," Dick gave her one last quick kiss before opening the door for her.

Mac couldn't believe how fast she was already falling for Dick in such a short amount of time and she couldn't stop the feeling either.

Mac was brought out of her thoughts when her phone vibrated and she saw that she got a text from Dick.

'_how close R U w/ that radioshack guy xactly…?'_

Mac rolled her eyes and pocketed her cell phone before Veronica got suspicious. _He's jealous_. She thought as she got into the elevator with Veronica.

* * *

Weevil was staring at Mac who was obviously in some other land where the library, Weevil and the algebra textbooks didn't exist. Weevil thought long and hard about skipping out and leaving her there but decided against it when Mac let out a sigh.

"And I'm the one that lacks focus, huh?" Weevil said and Mac looked at Weevil confused.

"What?"

"You and your dream plane of yours. Come back to earth Mac and teach me some Algebra." Weevil hit the text book.

"Yeah, right, of course, sorry," Mac rambled.

Mac taught Weevil another familiar algebraic concept and then gave him a couple practice problems where he got two out of four correct which on a final would be failing. Mac let out a sigh.

"So I am guessing I got an _F_ huh?" Weevil glared, not necessarily at Mac just at the world. Weevil took the practice test from Mac and read it over and then he scratched his head. "Wait, why did I get this one wrong?" Weevil pointed to number three on the test.

"Because at this line you added the figures instead of multiplying. You didn't pay attention, but your reasoning was right. Keep on doing it." Mac urged while she went back to her daydreaming of Dick's lips.

* * *

Dick was driving around downtown Neptune because Ronnie was over with Logan having make-up sex loudly in Logan's bedroom and Dick didn't want to stay there and listen to Veronica yell out 'Yes, Logan,' anymore than he already had. Plus he was thinking of something to surprise Mac with. It was their first real, full day of being together and Dick wanted to celebrate it. He had never been in a real relationship before. Well there was Madison but she was kind of like just a constant booty call so she didn't count.

Dick spotted Mac's car outside of the library and turned into the parking lot of the Neptune Public Library with a grin on his face.

* * *

Mac was grading Weevil's second practice test when she finally couldn't take him shaking his leg nervously every five seconds. "If you don't stop your twitching leg I will make where you won't have legs to twitch and trust me we both know the smartass, kickass, above-all-ass who has the connections." Mac glared and went back to grading.

Weevil stopped shaking his leg for fear that Veronica did have those kinds of connections and Mac would know how to cover it up. So when Mac looked back up at him he smiled back.

A moment later Mac jumped up and yelled, "Yes!" Then winced when people sitting a couple tables down from her and Weevil told her to shut up. "You aced it!" Mac smiled and held the test in front of her like a trophy and then gave it to Weevil, who looked at it as well and smiled, walking around the table and giving her the biggest hug ever.

* * *

Dick walked into the library and suddenly felt bored but he stayed to look for Mac. Almost on cue he heard what was defiantly Mac's voice yell, "Yes!"

He followed the voice a few feet over and saw Mac in a very close hug with Weevil. Dick didn't notice that his hand was clenching into a fist, or that his jaw was clenching either.

Dick rubbed the back of his head and walked straight out of the library.

* * *

Mac pulled apart from Weevil, still smiling. "Well, I think it's safe to say you're prepared for this final." She began to pack up her things when she saw that her cell phone was blinking which meant she had a voicemail. "See you later Weevil, let me know how the final goes Monday okay?"

"I will. Thanks again!" Weevil replied as Mac was walking out of the library and listening to her voicemail.

Mac held her phone up to her ear and listened closely, trying to zone out the cars driving down the street.

"_Hey Mackie, it's about 2:30 and Veronica just came over, to make-up with Logan because apparently they had a fight last night. Oh god," _Mac could hear muffled cries of pleasure in the background and winced. _"Now they are humping like wild dogs in there, disgusting. Call me."_

That was the first message, on to the second.

"_Mac, seriously it's been like almost an hour and they are still in there! Call me so we can go somewhere or something. Ugh, never mind I am just leaving the suite no .Later babe."_

Mac smiled and thought how cute he was on her voicemail as she dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. But he never did. "That's weird, he was all keen on having me call him back and he can't even pick up his phone, I know he has it with him," Mac said to herself as she climbed into her car and pressed redial. But still, no such luck.

Mac growled in frustration as she took off down the street to her house wondering where the hell Dick was.

* * *

Dick was sitting on the couch watching some show on the CW when Logan walked into the suite, thankfully without Ronnie.

"Hey," Logan greeted Dick as he sat down next to Dick and grabbed the remote. Logan went and changed the channel to watch Psych and then noticed that Dick didn't even wrestle him for it. "Hey, dude you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dick replied dryly and got up and went into his room.

Once he was in his room he threw himself down on his bed and closed his eyes trying to not picture Mac in Weevil's arms in the library. He didn't know exactly what about that scene irked him but it just did. He felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut every time it did.

Dick picked up his cell phone and noticed he had four missed calls, two voicemails and one text message. All the missed calls had been from Mac. Dick sighed as he listened to the voicemails.

"_Um, hey Dick, I got your messages and look I am calling you back. Now be an amazing boyfriend and call me back! Later."_

Dick closed his eyes and listened to the next one.

"_Okay now I am kind of worried, you always have your phone with you and your calls weren't that long ago so, just call me back okay? I was thinking we could go catch a dollar movie down by the pier? Call me, bye."_

Dick ran his hands over his face before he read his text message from, yep, Mac.

'_Ok, i get it ur probably out partying or smthng. sry i missd ur calls'_

Dick felt bad because he wasn't out partying at all hell, he had no intention of going to one either. He did however pull out a bottle of Everclear from his nightstand and decided to drink a little before going to sleep, hopefully to forget about all this in the morning.

He didn't really know why he was acting depressed like, but he was. He had no words for him ignoring Mac's calls or dodging Logan. He just wanted to be alone and drink.

* * *

Mac couldn't help but wonder if this is what Dick did after kissing a girl, ignore them completely and make them feel below the ground. Because that was how she was feeling, basically like shit for trusting Dick, for everything. She couldn't believe that he had said he'd wait for her, what a load of bull shit.

She had her iTunes on her computer and it was playing the 'Soggy Dayz' playlist that she and Veronica had made back in their junior year. It was just the right selection of music for how she was feeling; a little bit of Jack Johnson and Bob Dylan, and a little of Toby Lightman and Susie Suh, and her favorite, Missy Higgins; which was playing now.

_And doesn't that sound familiar? Doesn't that hit too close to home?  
Doesn't that make you shiver; the way things could've gone?  
And doesn't it feel peculiar when everyone wants a little more?  
And so that I do remember to never go that far,  
Could you leave me with a scar?_

Maybe the reason Dick ignoring her calls reminded her of Cassidy when he dumped her and ignored her for a good month. She didn't know which hurt the most: Dick ignoring her, or Dick hurting her like Cassidy did.

_And doesn't that sound familiar? Doesn't that hit too close to home?  
Doesn't that make you shiver; the way things could have gone?  
And doesn't it feel peculiar when everyone wants a little more?  
And so that I do remember to never go that far,  
Could you leave me with a scar?_

_I think I realized just in time, although my old self was hard to find  
You can bathe me in your finest wine but I'll never give you mine  
'Cos I'm a little bit tired of fearing that I'll be the bad fruit nobody buys  
Tell me, did you think we'd all dream the same?_

**Okay I already know you are going to hate me so go ahead give me your best shot sweeties. Hahaa. Don't worry though, everything will some together in the end for the two little love birds. But first there has to be little road bumps. The song was indeed from Missy Higgins it is called "Scar". I love it! ALSO. I have to give a shout out to ADJA (Soffy) who totally helped me with this chapter, she is like this amazing life boat/good luck charm thing. Really though, she's awesome! Props go to her for the Weevil and Mac and Dick library part, she totally helped me with that one the most! NOW REVIEW LIKE CRAZY KIDS, NOW!! Love you all. **


	6. No Matter High or Low You Remain Mine

**

* * *

**

So sorry people! I had a crap load of school work I had to do plus I went to the Grand Canyon last week so it left me little, very little, time to write. But now I am free and can write whenever now! Woot. Here is the next chapter; I think you will all like it a lot. wink this is dedicated to all of my reviewers; you are what gives me motivation to write! And thank you Adja again! You're the

**best****.**

**A/N: **Also, I was going to have this up earlier this morning but I woke up to go to class and I felt like a friggin train hit me in my sleep. My head hurt worse than I think it ever has and plus I felt like I was going to barf. I missed my first class on account of that too. Blah. But here it is…

**For the Love of Bewilderment: A New Kind of Love Story  
**Chapter Six-No Matter High or Low You Remain Mine

"_Something that makes us feel worthy and important is the best feeling; but, making someone feel worthy and important is something much greater."_

Mac was driving to the Hearst campus, a little too fast if you asked anyone watching, to meet with a guidance counselor about her classes and to pick out a job at the campus. She was driving so fast and so deep in her thoughts about Dick that she didn't realize that a Balboa County sheriff's car was behind her when she ran a simple stop sign. "Wonderful," Mac muttered as his lights went on signaling her to pull over, which she did.

Mac couldn't help but to laugh bitterly at the situation, remembering a few days before.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Is Dick here?" Mac asked, slightly uncomfortable by standing in front of Logan at the suite, shifting from side to side._

"_Um, no he went to Mexico for a couple days. Should I tell him you stopped by?" Logan had replied, wondering why Mac was asking for his B.F.F. and why she seemed so tense._

_Mac blew out some air, getting angry that he fled the state all because-whatever, she wasn't going to freak out about this. It wasn't worth her time. "That's just great, great! Well tell him when he gets back, whenever that will be, that Mac is done." With that Mac turned on her heel and stormed down the hall to the elevator._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The knock on her window startled her. She pushed the button and her window buzzed down and she faced Sheriff Lamb. "Hello Sheriff," Mac greeted dryly while tapping her steering wheel.

"Hello, did you know you completely didn't stop for the stop sign?" Lamb asked even though it was apparent he knew the answer.

Mac didn't overhear the sound of cockiness in his voice either so she looked up to the sheriff and glared at him. "No, actually I always stop a few feet after the stop signs I run through, this is a treat; I have never had the sheriff actually stop." She continued to glare, not caring that she just mouthed off to the top sheriff of Neptune.

Lamb turned his head to the side and laughed, surprised that the little computer geek friend of Veronica Mars had it in her. "Alright, detract the claws and hand me your license and registration." Lamb ordered.

Mac rolled her eyes at him; Veronica really wasn't kidding when she called him cocky and a bastard. After grabbing the registration she had to turn around in her seat to pull her bag from the back seat.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lamb asked.

Mac huffed and turned around. "You said get my driver's license right? Well, it's in my wallet in my bag in the back seat." Mac rolled her eyes again and turned around, grabbing her purse and retrieving her license and abruptly handing it to Lamb.

After having a once over with the paper and license, Lamb turned to Mac and looked at her sternly. "Don't go anywhere," He said and turned around to walk back to his trooper car.

"Oh really? Because I always drive around Neptune without my license right after Deputy Dingle Berry takes it." Mac yelled at Lamb who either heard it or pretended to not hear it or didn't hear it at all.

Mac was still furious with Dick about him ignoring her phone calls and then went-not only out of the state-but out of the country to what, to forget about her? She honest to God couldn't think up a good enough explanation for his behavior; when is there ever a respectable explanation for Dick Casablancas' behavior? Was there such a thing? Mac groaned in frustration because she would have talked to Veronica about this but, come one, it's Veronica; the Veronica who happened to be her best friend but was also the Veronica who was drugged at a party and then raped and all because of Dick. Even though he wasn't all to blame, no that blame rested on Cassidy's shoulders, Dick was the one to put Veronica into that room and push Cassidy into having sex with her. Mac still couldn't believe that, mainly the Cassidy part. He had been so sweet to her and never tried anything with her so it was hard to comprehend how he could have raped an unconscious girl. She didn't blame Dick because she had already seen him break apart about that. He felt horrible about that night. Mac had told him that he needed to tell Veronica that but he said he couldn't, it was too much for Veronica to bear and Mac kind of understood. Getting an apology from your rapist older brother for being raped almost three years after the fact wouldn't go over too well.

"Do you do that a lot?"

Mac snapped out of her thoughts to see Lamb leering down at her, while resting on his palms on her window. "DO what?" She snapped her voice this time.

Lamb handed over her license and registration. "The whole staring off into space." Lamb chewed on his gum before standing up straight and hooking his thumbs in his belt loops.

Mac looked at him from the corner of her eyes and wonder how long he had been sitting there. "I only do it when I am bored out of my mind. Now am I getting a ticket or what?" Mac asked as she threw her papers into the passenger seat.

"Unfortunately, as much as I love writing those little things out, this is your first offense and I happen to have a soft spot in my heart for those so you get off with a warning." Lamb grinned, almost like a cat.

Mac shivered inside feeling disgusting just looking at him. "Aw gee thanks I will have to remember that around Christmas." Mac leaned back in her seat then leaned back forward quickly, looking astound. "Wait, you said something about a heart, yours? You have a heart? Wow," Mac wore an utter look of shock on her face before it turned into a glare. She heard the story about how heartless he had been to Veronica the morning after she was raped.

Lamb nodded and smirked, trying to look manly, and saluted Mac before walking off to his car.

"So I am guessing we are done here?" Mac yelled out her window but then sat back in it and started up her car again, being sure to turn on her blinker to merged back onto the street so Lamb wouldn't pull her over for that and then she would get a ticket for sure.

As she was driving towards the college she realized how mouthy she was to Lamb. She was hanging out with Veronica too much.

* * *

Logan was kissing Veronica's neck, sucking on her earlobe where he knew got her hot. They had just gotten back to his suite after seeing a movie and they were having a little post session make out fun. Veronica was straddling him and making all the right movements to get him all hot and bothered as well. Logan was about to whip off her shirt when they heard the door to suite shut. They both stopped mid-kiss to look up at Dick who had gotten a lot of sun, maybe too much sun, down in Mexico.

"Dude, this is the whole reason why I left the country for three whole days!" Dick yelled throwing his bag on the ground before grabbing a beer from the fridge and popping it open.

Logan sat up and Veronica got off of his lap. "Are you sure it wasn't to do with Mac?" Logan asked with a smirk.

Both Veronica and Dick stared at Logan in disbelief and shock.

"Why would Dick going to Mexico have anything to with Mac?"

Logan and Dick shared a look and then Dick took a long swig of his beer before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Chill little Pixie," Dick smiled. "It had absolutely nothing to do with Mac, just me and my dark and twisty thoughts. Needed to get out." He shrugged. "That is all." Dick nodded before saluting at them two to continue what they were doing as he walked into his room and slamming the door. He could have told Veronica and Logan what really went on and why Mac had everything to do with him going to Mexico but he didn't know if Mac was up for telling people whether or not he was still with Mac or not, which reminded him as he threw himself backwards on his bed: he needed to call Mac and beg for forgiveness. Mac was starting to be the best thing in his life and he didn't want to further screw that up.

"Do you know something Echolls?" Veronica pointed her finger at Logan, still on his lap.

Logan began kissing Veronica's neck, nibbling on her skin in some areas. "Stop prying Bobcat." He started kissing down her neck and down by the necklace from Lilly.

"Mmmm," Veronica moaned.

"See, it pays not to pry." Logan smirked on her skin.

"Yes it does, but, mama needs to go finish up a case for Papa Mars." Veronica detached herself from Logan and grabbed her purse.

"You kill me, you really do." Logan lay back on the couch before sighing loudly.

"I will be back later." Veronica cooed.

"But, you always know how to save me." Logan smiled before Veronica disappeared out of the suite.

* * *

Mac got out of her car and began her way up the nicely planted sidewalk to the admissions office at Hearst. She liked the atmosphere so far, but then again classes hadn't started and there wasn't any drunken sorority girls and sex crazed frat boys to alter her thoughts, so she was grateful. She was about to enter the large building when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Mac answered, leaning up against the outside wall.

"_Hi Mac Attack."_

"Hi Veronica, how is the crime fighting life?" Mac chuckled.

"_Oh you know, as dirty as the Camelot and rewarding as winning the Nobel Peace Prize."_

Pause. Short laugh.

"_Okay, real reason I called,"_

"When do you ever need a reason to call me?" Mac asked incredulously.

Pause.

"_Yeah, okay. You know me far too well."_

"Oh, agreed, I just mouthed off to Lamb, something I have only seen and known you to do." Mac smirked.

"_Whoa, we really need to take some time off from each other or,"_ Veronica paused. _"Join our forces and take over the world."_

"Alright Pinky, what is up." Mac asked, wanting to get the phone call over and get into her interview.

"_I am not Pinky in this operation, you should know. But, the reason I called is you wouldn't know anything about why Dick was in Mexico for three days would you?" _

Mac bit the inside of her cheek_, how the hell does she know that? Oh, duh Mac, she is freaking Veronica Mars, she knows everything. _"I really don't know. I might have heard him saying something about catching some waves and then going to Mexico for some Dick time. I really don't know other than that though." Mac lied. The truth was Dick skipped town for three days to avoid her, or at least that is what was currently playing over and over in her head.

"_Oh alright, just wondering because he came home today and Logan was acting weird. See you tonight for our girl's night, correct?"_

Mac inwardly cursed, their girls night was going to be at the Grand. Mac didn't know how they were going to be able to have a girl's night with two obnoxious boys, okay-one obnoxious boy, in the same area. "Uh, yeah."

"_Okay, good, see ya tonight then, bye." _

"Bye," Mac hung up and mentally smacked herself.

* * *

Dick was trying to call Mac but every time it went straight to voicemail.

"Fuck!" Dick threw his cell phone against the wall, sending it to millions of pieces. "Shit," Dick immediately stood up, walking to where his blackberry was now laying in five different pieces by the bathroom door. How was he going to call Mac now? He had no phone and he never took the time to memorize her number because-duh-it was in his phone. "Damn it!" He punched the wall.

"Dude what the hell is going on with you?" Logan yelled as he walked into Dick's room. He knew something was wrong with his friend and hearing every possible curse word under the sun after hearing him throw what he guessed was his phone, Logan just couldn't take it anymore. "Dick?" Logan urged as he raised his eyebrows at Dick's bloody hand.

Dick closed his eyes, feeling the pain of stupidity in his knuckles, and walked back to his bed, sitting down and trying to move his fingers.

Logan sighed and followed suit, placing himself next to Dick. "Talk to me bro," He said as he clamped his hand over Dick's right shoulder.

"I messed up," Dick bowed his head after giving up on trying moving his fingers and instead threw his head into his hands. "I messed up bad." He felt tears weld up in his eyes and decided to just let them fall.

Logan never saw his friend like this, ever. The only time he saw Dick cry was once back in middle school and they were Veronica's soccer practice with Lilly and Veronica accidently kicked the ball to the stands and it hit Dick square in the face and he cried like a baby and so did Veronica, feeling horrible. "What's going on? What did you do?" Logan asked, worry taking over in his voice instead of concern.

Dick sniffled and looked up at Logan, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. "I just screwed something up that was really, really great because I am me and that is what I do." Dick croaked his voice filling with unshed tears.

Dick stood and reached for his bottle of Jack Daniels under his bed. Logan crinkled his brows at this because he didn't understand why he was hiding alcohol. Then he looked at Dick's hand. "Dude, let me take you to the hospital, that doesn't look too hot and you can't even move your fingers." Logan pointed to Dick's hand.

Dick looked at his bloody hand and nodded, sliding the bottle back under his bed before grabbing his wallet and keys.

Logan watched Dick and became worried. _What is he hiding?_ Logan thought before they walked out of the suite.

* * *

Mac's interview went well. She was going to live in Wanda Hall in the Fall/Spring semester of 07/08 and her roommate was Parker Lee from Denver Colorado. She was going to work on the Tech Support team as well as The Hut which they explained to be like a Java Hut or Starbucks.

She was now on her way to the Grand and inwardly wishing on everything good in the world that Dick wasn't there. She wasn't stupid, she knew she would have to eventually talk to him but she would rather not do it on the night she had a girl's night with her P.I. friend. So as she pulled up to the parking lot for the hotel she took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." She said to herself as she walked into the lobby.

As she rode the elevator up she remembered the last time she was in there, their movie night a week ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"_It must be nice having all the money in the world." Mac smirked at Dick as they walked away from the front desk and into the elevator. Dick just paid for another month's stay, a bill that Mac was pretty sure she never saw that many zeros in her life attached to a one._

_Dick tickled her sides as he pressed 'PH' button and rest his back against the wall, pulling Mac close to him. "What can I say; I am _the _Mr. Money Bags." Dick started kissing her forehead and then down to her neck, passing her lips._

"_We can't do this here," Mac laughed but made absolutely no effort at all to move out of Dick's warm embrace._

_Dick just chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Okay but in about three minutes I get to have my way with you." Dick wiggled his eyebrows._

_Mac rolled her eyes before turning around to face the elevator doors, receiving a light smack on the butt from Dick. It kind of hurt so she reached behind her to rub the area where he smacked and said "ouch," _

"_Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Dick asked his spirits and hopes high._

"_Why do I have the feeling you meant to smack me…" Mac pursed her lips._

_Dick just shrugged and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the elevator doors dinged open and kissed her temple before walking to the door._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ding.

Mac looked at the open elevator doors and walked out already missing Dick even though she was pisssed at him.

She hesitantly knocked on Logan and Dick's door and let out a last wish for Dick to not be there.

"Oh. My. God!" Veronica shrieked in an overly peppy voice resembling a certain woman on 'Friends'. "Are you ready to rock?" Veronica changed to a punk rock star voice and strummed an air guitar while hanging her tongue out.

"And this would be the part where I throw my panties at you?" Mac furrowed her brows.

"Or be my groupie." Veronica slyly smiled, shrugged and stepped aside to allow Mac inside.

Mac immediately darted her eyes everywhere. There was no sign of Logan or Dick in the living room. He eyes wandered to Dick's room where the door hung open. Phew, nope not in there either.

"So, I bought 'My Little Pony' or 'Veggie Tales'." Veronica smiled at her joke and held up; yes she actually bought them-the two DVDs.

Mac brought a finger up to her chin. "I am not sure…I was thinking something more I dunno past the drooling and crawling stage of my life got any 007?" Mac plopped down on the couch, kicking off her shoes. She would ask where Logan and Dick were but she didn't want to sound obvious so she just thanked the gods and pushed the thought in the back of his brain.

Veronica put on a frown. "Okay, but we are totally having a 'My Little Pony' marathon someday Cindy Mackenzie." Veronica threatened.

"Sure thing Veronica Mars." Mac laughed as she pushed play after Veronica put in the movie. "Sure thing,"

* * *

"Well good job Mr. Casablancas you seemed to have let your anger take over your better judgment and broke three knuckles." The doctor walked into the hospital room where Dick was sitting on the examination table, sticking the X-rays on the screen. "You right hand's pinkie, ring, and middle knuckles are all cracked and are going to need to be in a cast for four or more weeks." The doctor said as he wrote something down and looked at his clock. "The nurse will be in here shortly to bandage you up. Here are some prescriptions for some meds for the pain." The doctor ripped off the two papers and handed them to Dick. "And Richard, may I say that this was extremely stupid and if I see you in here again with the same problem I may have to assign you some anger management classes in the future."

Dick nodded and truly agreed. "Thanks doc."

Like the doctor said, a nurse walked in to put a cast on.

"Hi, my name is Cindy,"

Dick's head shot up. "What?"

"I said my name is Wendy." The nurse looked at the handsome blonde sitting. "I am going to put a cast on your hand that will go up to the middle section of her lower arm."

Dick made an 'O' shape with his mouth and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

The middle aged nurse began cleaning Dick's arm with some anti-bacterial clothes and then began wrapping some light gauze around his broken knuckles. "Are you alright?" She asked.

At first Dick didn't hear anything until she snapped her fingers. "Wha?"

"I think you need to clean your ears out with a Q-tip dear. I asked if something was wrong."

"Oh, yeah everything is fine." Dick mumbled and went back to looking at the tile on the floor.

"Yeah, in a world where fine means terrible." She nurse smirked.

Dick let out a small chuckle and ran his left hand through his hair in need of a serious wash. "Yeah well I screwed up."

"With a girl?"

"What are you psychic or something?" Dick asked.

The nurse shrugged as she finished up the cast and smiled. "I have three boys at home; I know where to spot a lie."

Dick smiled but then frowned. "Her name is Mac."

The nurse looked at Dick, surprised that he actually told her anything. "Is she important to you?"

Dick thought long and hard about it. "Yeah," He smiled. "Yeah she is."

Wendy smiled, recognizing that look but not saying for the young man before her had to figure that on his own. "Well, don't let whatever you did stop her being important. Trust me, us woman love it when you men admit to your mistakes." She winked and then got up. "You are done. Now go get her." She winked again and left Dick alone in the room to get his things together.

Dick walked into the waiting room and said Logan's name to tell him they were good to go.

"Okay let's get going." Logan laughed at Dick's cast for his knuckles that was all the way up to his elbow almost and it was blue.

"Shut up Logan, ass." Dick mumbled, pushing the door open hastily with anger at his friend laughing.

"Whatever dude, this is funny as shit." Logan continued to laugh.

* * *

"Really? You had a crush on Duncan? When!?" Veronica asked, throwing a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

Mac giggled and nodded her head. "Yeah, he helped my pick up my books in the hallway after some idiot knocked them out of my hands purposely sophomore year." Mac smiled, Duncan was a good guy it just sucked that he ran away, but she also understood that he had his reasons.

"No way! Who was the jerk, do you remember?" Veronica asked, inwardly smiling at the thought of Duncan. She knew he and she were over and she was okay with it. Logan was the one she wanted to be with because he completed her in every which way.

Mac thought long and hard. "I am not sure, some blonde guy I think." Mac shrugged.

Veronica laughed. "Probably Dick, seems like a Dick thing."

Mac froze. It was Dick. "Maybe…who knows." She lied.

Veronica didn't notice Mac's halt to moving and continued laughing as she got up and looked for another movie to watch. "Superbad or Anchorman? I feel like a comedy after all that action."

Mac suddenly felt the need to get some air and leave. "Actually, none. I need to get going. I am really tired I haven't been sleeping well lately so," Mac bit her lip hoping Veronica wouldn't notice how nervous she sounded or ask why she hadn't been sleeping well.

Veronica looked disappointed at first but then nodded. "Alright but now you really owe me with lots and lots of 'My Little Pony' movies. I get to name the place and time." Veronica got up to pick up their dishes when the door opened and they could hear Logan's voice and Dick's laugh.

"Dude, that girl totally wanted you, why didn't you tap that?" Logan asked.

Veronica raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

Dick just laughed but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mac and swallowed. _And this would be your chance to win her back…_Dick thought but he just stood there staring at her. It had been four full days since he had seen those beautiful dark blue eyes and he had missed them.

Mac could not believe what she was hearing. _Was it that easy for him to just get over me?_ She thought and tore her eyes away from Dick's when she heard Logan cough.

Dick felt his heart break because even though they had only looked directly at each other for a second it was an blast of emotions hitting him and he could tell he had broke her and winning her back would be harder than he thought. He too looked away-not because he wanted to but because it felt like the thing to do in this kind of situation. Logan and Veronica both didn't know anything so it was kind of hard to beg for forgiveness in front of them.

Mac got up and grabbed her bag. "Um, thanks Veronica I had a lot of fun." She looked at Dick one last time before she walked out the door. She had to walk right by Dick to get to the door and she was nervous with what he would try to do.

When Mac walked by Dick he could smell the melon cucumber shampoo and cinnamon lotion that was reserved to her smell and closed his eyes.

As Mac walked by Dick she took in his scent of expensive cologne, sun tan lotion, and the laundry detergent he used; it was _his_ smell and she couldn't get enough of it.

Dick opened his eyes when he heard the door shut and Veronica tell Logan goodnight. "Night Ronnie," Dick said and headed to his room.

Logan stayed in the living room and chuckled to himself figuring out what was going on. He knew his best friend and his girlfriend's best friend pretty well and knew that the two of them were avoiding each other because of whatever Dick did, probably the whole Mexico thing, which still confused him. He decided that he had to do something to get them back to talking again. He wasn't going to tell Veronica because he felt good inside that he figured this out before and wanted to show how Detective worthy he really was. In addition, he was sure to when bedroom points for this one on a later date.

* * *

After leaving the Grand Mac had stopped at the local grocery store to get some ice cream and chocolate syrup and then drove to her house and sat in the middle of her bed and listened to 'A Fine Frenzy's album and cried her heart out.

When she woke up she saw that her hand was **in** the Ben and Jerry's carton and sticky as hell, plus the CD was still on repeat so the soft piano sound and soft voice singing 'Near To You'. She started crying again. "I hate him," She whispered to herself in between sobs. She didn't know if she hated him because he made her look like a fool or because he made her feel something that she never felt with anyone, not even Cassidy. She had all these feelings for Dick, new and intense-really intense- feelings for him and she was with Cassidy for six months and none of the feelings she had with him even met the ones she has currently for Dick.

She got up from her bed and wiped her tears off her face, getting annoyed with all the crying she had been doing and grabbed the CD out of her stereo and grabbed her bag and keys. She decided to go for a drive around Neptune to clear her thoughts-**after** she washed her hand of the sticky goodness.

_Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you._

As she was driving around she heard her cell phone ring and saw that it was Logan. "Hello?" She answered surprised; Logan never called her that much.

"_Hey Mac, listen I need some help with something, you're not busy are you?"_

"No not at all, I am in the neighborhood so I will be there in like ten minutes is that cool?" Mac asked as she turned down the Grand's street.

"_Sweet, you're a life saver Mac." _

"As long as I am the cherry flavored one." Mac joked and said goodbye.

* * *

Logan smiled after hanging up with Mac. _I didn't even have to think up a reason to give her that was plausible_, Logan thought.

He looked towards Dick's room and saw that he wasn't in there and heard the shower running. "Perfect." He said to himself as he heard a knock at the door.

"Ms. Mackenzie," Logan bowed and motioned her inside the suite.

"Mr. Echolls," She played along while looking around the room to see if Dick was anywhere to be seen. He wasn't so she turned her attention back at Logan.

Logan smiled; he just witnessed Mac looking for Dick and was she in for a somewhat rude, but needed, awakening in about five minutes or less. "Right this way," Logan began walking into Dick's room and waited for Mac to follow. "Sorry it's in here, I think Dick has been drinking way too much and that he has been hiding bottles of alcohol in his room and I need your help to find them all before he gets home." Logan did his best mock look of desperation for his friend; he knew that even though Mac was upset with Dick she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to help him.

"Okay yeah sure," Mac shrugged and laid her bag down by the couch and followed him inside.

"Great," Logan laid his hand on Mac's shoulder. "Thanks a lot Mac, V wouldn't understand and you, well you know what he is going through."

Mac smiled and nodded.

"There are some over on the other side of the bed I think, I am going to look in his dresser." Logan said and smiled as Mac walked over to the other side of Dick's bed and bent down on her knees and hands.

He checked to make sure Dick was still showering and then quietly left the room, shutting the door quietly and locking it from the outside.

"Logan, I can't really see much under here I may need a flash light or something." Mac said and groaned as she could see shit and moved her arm under the bed but only found a stack of magazines that she was sure she didn't want to look at. "Logan?!" She yelled again but heard nothing in return. "Logan?" She raised her head up and saw a half naked tall blonde that goes by the name of Dick wrapped in nothing but a mere white hotel towel, standing looking just as shocked as she did.

"Oh, by the way Dick is in the shower." Logan said from the other side of the door.

Both Dick and Mac looked at each other; Mac slowly stood up and tried desperately to not look at his sculpted chest and how he was completely wet along with his hair that contained small droplets of water, plus his body had a tint of red from the hot shower he had taken.

Dick stared at Mac, then derived a conclusion, and mentally thanked Logan for doing whatever he did to get Mac here. He also looked at Mac's legs that were exposed from her khaki shorts, short shorts, and baby blue tank top. She had gotten a tan from the beach the other day and she looked hott. Plus, her hair was scrunched and hung around her bare shoulders.

Mac wasn't ready to talk, to tell her feelings about how she had fallen for him. She. Just. Wasn't. Ready. "I can't do this right now." **(A/N: I was originally going to end the chapter here…BUT I decided to be nice and not evil since it has been a hot second since I have UD.) **Mac shook her head, walked to the door, and tried to open it. "Logan Echolls you best open this door right this instant or so help my God," Mac banged on the door in efforts to get Logan to unlock it.

"No can doey Mac, you and Dick need to fix whatever is wrong so I can get my friend back and Veronica can get hers back."

Dick lowered his head and smiled. "I guess this is what they call drastic measures huh?" He looked at Mac from under his eyelashes and bit his bottom lip, knowing Mac couldn't resist that.

"I guess…" Mac agreed and tried not to look directly at Dick because if she did she wouldn't be able to speak and she was going to need to hold onto that particular function if she was going to get everything out that she needed since it didn't look like Logan was going to open the door anytime soon.

Dick grinned that rare grin he had and rubbed the back of his neck. "So, um I am going to go get dressed." Dick walked over to his dresser, grabbed some red Nike shorts and a white t-shirt along with some blue boxers, and headed back into the bathroom, cracking the door shut a little so he and Mac could still talk.

Mac was half relieved, half disappointed that Dick went to get dressed so she made herself comfortable on his bed. She felt something jab her in the back and reached around to grab it. It was a bottle of Jack Daniels completely empty. Logan wasn't lying.

"What are you doing?"

Mac looked up at Dick who was in the middle of brushing his teeth and has a towel draped over his right shoulder. She would have laughed at how he had toothpaste foam and bubbles surrounding his mouth if this wasn't so serious.

"Logan said you were drinking a lot lately, he is worried about you…" Mac said.

Dick took the towel off his shoulder and wiped his mouth off with it before he threw his toothbrush on the ground. "Well, Logan needs to mind his own god damn business." Dick spat.

"I'm worried about you," Mac added.

"Well, don't. I don't need anyone looking out for me. Never did, never will." Dick said coldly as he bent down to pick up his toothbrush and went in the bathroom to rinse it off and set it on the counter.

Mac felt like she had been sucker punched. "How can you say that?" Mac asked, hurt evident in her voice.

Dick didn't mean to hurt her he just didn't want anyone's pity, he didn't want to sound dependent on anyone.

Mac looked towards the ground before she sat the bottle on the bedside table and got up. "We need to talk,"

"This is going to be good," Dick said under his breath.

"First you need to stop the attitude and let me get this out." Mac yelled.

Dick was taken aback with her tone but obeyed her request and leaned against the wall.

"I was hurt that you ignored my phone calls and then skipped town without telling me." Mac rushed out.

"I do that a lot."

"What? Ignore phone calls from worried girlfriends or skip town to avoid worried girlfriends?"

"Neither. Both. Ergh, go to Mexico to surf I mean." Dick stuttered and ran his hands over his face. "I go there to think and collect my thoughts and I don't usually tell anyone because no one usually cares if I am not there."

"Well, I am here, I care, a lot. I was worried that maybe I did something wrong or that worst case scenario you were hurt!" Mac screamed the last part.

"You sure didn't look like you cared about me huggin up on Weevil the other day!" Dick yelled back. He promised himself he wouldn't bring it up because that wasn't the reason he went to Mexico but his emotions got the better of him instead and it came rushing out.

Mac stared at Dick. "Is that what this is all about?"

Dick lowered his head.

"Dick," Mac walked over to Dick. "I was helping him study. He had to take summer school for Algebra and needed my help to graduate. That's all that was." She grabbed his wrist and then ran her hands up his chest and cupped both sides of his face to make him face her. "Was that why you left and didn't answer my phone calls?" She searched his eyes as he head was tilted to the side.

"You must think I am really dumb huh?" He still would not look directly at her.

"No, I think it is cute actually." Mac chuckled. "Is there anything else you need to tell me, I am all ears."

"No that is all. I am really sorry Mac; I thought I lost you. It was stupid really but I saw you hugging him after I had been calling you and you didn't answer and I don't know, I got jealous or something and I couldn't deal." Dick finally looked at Mac in her eyes and she could see them watering. "I never, ever, want to feel that again. I never want to lose you, you are so important to me and like special." Dick brought his hands to her face as well and gently pulled her towards him as he lowered his head to rest against hers.

Mac let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and closed her eyes, feeling some tears build up in hers as well. "I am not going anywhere. Just, please, next time you leave the country tell me so I don't think you used me or something because that is a feeling I never want to feel again."

Dick closed his eyes as well, feeling like shit that he made her feel that way, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I am sorry baby, I am so sorry." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "You are the most important thing in my life."

"You are too." Mac whispered and then pulled away from Dick. "Now let's talk about your heavy drinking. Since you are very important to me you need to take better care of yourself and that means…not drinking so much." Mac pushed out, she wasn't sure how he would take to her telling him that. Most alcoholics are defensive about their drinking.

Dick nodded and put some hair behind Mac's ear. "Okay, I will quit."

Mac bit her lip. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

Dick kissed her forehead. "Remember what I said? You are **the** most important thing in my life right now and I just now realized that I need to stop some things in order to keep you in my life and drinking is apparently one of them. I agree with you. I need to stop drinking away my sorrows and grief and regret. I have you now and you are better than alcohol."

Mac smiled and then blushed slightly before laying her head on Dick's chest.

Dick laid his head on the top of Mac's and breathed in her sent again and immediately felt tons better and at home. Mac was his home. "God, I missed you."

Mac giggled before kissing his chest. "That's what you get for leaving me."

Dick smiled and tickled her side before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder and walking over to his bed. After he laid her down, he jumped on top of her and began giving her sloppy kisses all over the place while tickling her as well.

"Stop Dick, stop! Ahhh!" Mac laughed.

"That's right baby, say my name. Fuck, Christ, Mackenzie! Lay off the cast dude!" Dick sat up and held his right arm close to his chest and winced.

"Crap, I didn't even, when did you get a cast? What did you do?"

"I punched a wall."

"You punched a wall? Why?!"

"Because I broke my phone and because I kept calling you yesterday to beg for fucking forgiveness and got pissed and threw it across the room and it hit the wall and busted into five pieces." Dick said, still holding his hand.

Mac laughed at how Dick was in pain, he was funny when he was in pain. "I am sorry, want me to _kiss it and make it feel better_?" She got up and walked over to him and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him back over to the bed before laying back on it.

Dick followed suit and lay on top of her and started kissing her sweetly and lovingly. "Hell yes!" He ran his left hand threw her hair before cupping the back of her head and kissing her down her neck just the way she liked it.

Mac moaned at his movement and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. "Should I wear a nurse outfit or am I good?" She joked as Dick maneuvered them up further on his bed so her head was resting on his pillows.

"Baby, you would be fine in anything, or nothing, whatever as long as you make _it _feel better I am good." He smiled.

"Ahem, I guess you two made up."

Mac gasped, sat up, blushing as she flattened her hair out and wiped her mouth.

"Dude?!" Dick yelled and threw a pillow at his roomy. "Get the fuck out; I need to make up for lost time with my woman."

"She is your woman?" Logan quirked his lips.

"Don't act like you didn't know dude, you put this whole scheme together, does Ronnie know? She is going to have a panic attack that someone figured something out before her. Make sure I am there to witness and videotape it. It is going to be monumental."

"Whatever dude, you are welcome. Nice to see you Cindy." Logan waved and then was out of Dick's room and the suite.

Dick smiled and looked down at Mac. "Now where were we? Oh yes, I was about to make you 'oh' and 'ah'." Dick wiggled his eyebrows as he began assaulting her lips again and running his hand up and down her hips to her knee.

Mac sighed and Dick took the opportunity to explore her mouth, their tongues dueling for access. She began sucking on his bottom lip, lightly biting it every now and again.

Dick released her lips to kiss her neck and sucking on her pulse point and run his hand under her tank top, needing to touch her skin.

Mac couldn't take it anymore and started pulling Dick's shirt up his chest. He sat up and finished taking it off as Mac tried her best to take hers off as well. He chuckled at Mac struggling to yank her tank top off so he threw his shirt behind him and pulled her up against him and pulled her top off all the way as well.

She was wearing a simple, yet sexy, black bra that had a bit of black lace surrounding the edges. It was so simple but such a fucking turn on to Dick that he began kissing her again and touching her everywhere.

Mac moaned into his mouth and began running her hands everywhere on him that there was bare skin. He was hot to the touch, she didn't know if that was just because he was turned on-she could feel_ that_ part of him as well-or if it was just a Dick thing. Whatever it was it was amazing.

Dick rested his head on her forehead and heaved in and out trying to catch his breath. "I really want to be with you, I do but,"

"You want it to be special?"

Dick looked into her eyes and nodded. "Yeah,"

Mac smiled. "Yeah, me too, I don't want to be wedged between you and a," Mac pulled something out from underneath her. "Dashboard Confessional album, which is an awesome album I might add." She laughed and threw the CD to the other side of his bed.

"So not today?"

"Not today, but someday."

Dick nodded and got up to grab their shirts. "Here, get dressed little lady; I am taking you out to lunch!"

"Alright!" Mac shot up and grabbed her shirt. After she did that Dick held out his hand and she took it.

They knew that they were going through stuff, hard stuff and that it all was going to be hard. But there was something that both of them had now that a month ago they didn't; each other.

"You are amazing Dick Casablancas," Mac smiled as Dick picked up her bag and handed it to her before kissing her temple again.

"You are too _Cindy_ Mackenzie." _I love you,_ Dick thought to himself. _Wait, what?_

* * *

**REVIEW! It takes a nanosecond or less! Plus for every time you review an angel gets their wings. )**

**A/N:** Since you guys are so amazing and such, you all get to vote what should be MaDi's first _Official_ date?

Dick takes Mac out to the beach for a candle lit dinner and hires some musicians to play some of her favorite songs.

He takes her to a movie and dinner.

Dick blindfolds Mac, drives her to a secluded spot on the beach, has a show of fireworks specifically for her, and tells her he loves her.

**Vote away my little minions! Whichever one gets the most votes will be it! Seeeeee I can switch it up from time to time!**


	7. Whenever You Say Go, I’m All Game

**A/N:** Well, everyone voted for choice C, so here it be! Plus I have never spent so much time on a chapter than this one. I hope it is everything you all hoped for.  
**A/N2:** Okay so I remembered I forgot two things in writing this chapter...so I re-did it...kind of.

**For the Love of Bewilderment: A New Kind of Love Story  
**Chapter Seven-Whenever you say go, I'm all game  
_When you make a commitment to a relationship, you invest your attention and energy in it more profoundly because you now experience ownership of that relationship._

Mac smirked as she entered Dick's room. Dick was sprawled diagonally on his bed, with everything except the sheet kicked off the bed, which lay dangerously close to his hips, showing off that he was indeed naked. He looked so innocent and cute laying there, his chest rising and falling with each breath. He had a smile on his face and his left arm was resting under his head while his right hand with the cast was pointing the other direction away from his body. She saw his smile grow bigger and decided to walk over to him and surprise him.

Mac softly climbed on the bed and lay lushly against him and folded her arms under her chin and laid a kiss on his chest. She chuckled when he moaned softly, and did it again, but added pressure from her tongue right above his nipple; that made him stir. She smiled and laid her head sideways on top of her arms again when she saw his eyes open tiredly. "Whatcha dreamin' about?" She asked.

Dick smiled and brought both his hands to his face to wipe the sleep off and ran them through his hair afterwards. "Hey babe," He wrapped his left arm around the bottom of her back.

"Hey," Mac whispered before she lowered her head to kiss him sweetly on the lips. "Good morning," She kissed him again, and again, and again before he started to chuckle. "What?" She asked as she pulled back.

"Can you wake me up every morning like this? Like be my personal alarm? I like you better than the annoying thing over there." Dick jolted his head to the generic alarm clock radio by the bed.

Mac just smiled. "Anything for my injured hero," She started kissing his chest again before once again lowering her head to her arms.

He began tracing crazy-eights on her back, wishing he could feel her skin not the fabric separating them. That's when he realized he was completely naked under the sheets. "Uh, Mac, I am not fully clothed under here…you might wanna get up so I can go grab some clothes real fast."

"No, I am good," Mac mumbled against her arm.

Dick chuckled before wrapping his arms around her tighter and kissing the top of her head. "What do you want to do today?"

Mac brought her head up on her arms again and pursed her lips, deep in thought. "Well, my sweet, sweet mother wants to take me dress shopping this morning. My aunt is getting married in a few weeks and my mom thinks it would a perfect time to bond and talk about the C word." Mac groaned.

Dick frowned and placed a kiss on her head again. "I am sorry baby, do you, want to talk about it, him, with me?" He rubbed her back lovingly, to show her that he was there for her.

Mac shook her head, causing her hair to flip to the right. "Not really, but thanks. I rather not ruin the moment." She smiled.

"Yeah, but I am always here though you know that right?"

Mac mumbled a 'yes' and then she got up to sit right beside Dick. "I was thinking, maybe, you don't have to or anything, but would you mind being my date to the wedding?" Mac pushed some hair behind her ear and fumbled with her hands, clearly nervous.

Dick loved seeing her like this and sat up. "Of course, I would love too. But, if you catch the bouquet and I catch the garter you know what that means." Dick wiggled his eyebrows and lifted Mac onto his lap and thrust upwards, revealing how aroused he was.

"What?" Mac gasped as he started to kiss his way down her jaw.

"We get freaky, duh." Dick murmured against her skin, sending vibrations across her chest.

"Really?"

"Definitely." Dick nodded and then lowered Mac onto her back and rubbed his hand across her stomach, pushing her shirt up slightly to touch her soft creamy skin he loved too fucking much.

"Dick," Mac mumbled, word processing was becoming harder. "Logan is in the living room,"

Dick looked down at her and nodded. "Yeah, how about that whole getting dressed thing now, huh?" He said and got up, not caring that he was butt naked, and walked over to his dresser to grab some boxers and slipped them on quickly and some sweats. Then he returned to the bed and pulled Mac up into his arms.

"When do you have to meet your mom?" Dick asked as he rocked them slowly back and forth in the middle of his room.

"In an hour, I just wanted to stop by and see you." Mac whispered the last part, still feeling bashful although she shouldn't because she had just lain on top of a naked Dick. She laughed at that last thought, a naked 'dick'.

"Well, I appreciate it Mackie. Want me to order some breakfast up before you go?" Dick released Mac from his arms to walk out in the living room where Logan was sitting and watching TV.

"Nah, I gotta meet her for breakfast. But thanks," Mac smiled and yanked on the drawstrings of Dick's sweats and looked up at him momentarily, both of them just getting lost in each other's eyes and smiling.

"Seriously, you two are really starting to make me rethink the whole eating my breakfast." Logan shook his head and looked down at his Captain Crunch cereal.

"Shut up dude, have you ever taken a look at you and Ronnie?" Dick counter back, rubbing Mac's back and then walking to the fridge where he almost grabbed a beer, but then put it back to grab two waters. "You two are the poster children for PDA."

Mac smirked, they were.

"Well, if we are that then you are the puppies in luv…" Logan said as he got up and drank the rest of his milk from the bowl before setting it on the coffee table.

Dick rolled his eyes and turned to Mac. "Text me when you're done _shopping_." Dick did his best Valley girl imitation before kissing her sweetly on the lips and walked her to the door.

"Okay, later." Mac smiled and waved goodbye to Logan.

"Mac goes shopping?" Logan asked as he walked to his room and grabbed his laptop.

"Ha, yeah that's what I was thinking but her aunt is going to be getting married soon and Mackie's mom wants to _bond_ with her over shopping for dresses and what not." Dick chuckled then grinned. "I am her date to the wedding,"

Logan returned into the living room and saw Dick grinning like an idiot. "Dude, seriously I don't want to throw up this morning."

"Ass, _seriously_ stop it."

"Whatever dude, how's the hand?" Logan asked as he clicked through some emails.

"A little better with the meds, which reminds me," Dick walked over to the cabinets over the fridge and grabbed his pain meds and down a pill with his water. "My woman is amazing, she woke me up this morning and yeah, nothing can beat that."

"How about having a woman naked and besides you in the morning?" Logan lured while still checking out his email.

"Whatever dude, I am fine and shut the hell up and mind your own god damn business." Dick threw his water bottle at Logan's back and headed to his shower.

Logan just laughed.

* * *

"Hi darling," Natalie greeted her daughter with a big hug. "It's like I rarely get to see you these days."

Mac rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do when I head off to college?"

"You will still visit," Natalie shrugged. "Let's head in so we can eat."

Mac nodded, already hating the day so far and really missing Dick.

After they both ordered their breakfast, Mac was sipping on her water, hoping that maybe if she just kept sipping and looking at anything but her mother that maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be asked about Cassidy.

"So, how are you doing? Have you thought about him lately? You can always talk to me about it honey."

_Too freaking late. _"Um actually no mom I haven't but thanks." Mac looked out the window towards the beach.

"Cindy,"

"Mother," Mac rolled her eyes.

Natalie frowned at her daughter, and looked pissed. "Don't do that, Cindy. Don't _mother_ me! You don't tell me anything and I just worry. We worry. And I can get that you might not want to talk about it, not to me, but you need to at least let me know how you are, so I don't feel completely useless."

"I'm broken." Mac answered honestly. "I've felt better. But I'm ok. I'm piecing myself back together. But, you're right; I don't wanna talk about it yet. I might never want to." She was speaking softly, looking down at her shoes. "I am in the middle of a storm, mom. I can't be better yet. And I can't tell you where I'm at because I don't know. It'll take time."

"Alright. Thank you." Her mom nodded. "Do you have someone you talk to? Do you want to see someone?"

"Mom! I don't want a shrink! I'm not the one who needed it." Before her mom could blew up at her she added. "I have someone to talk to."

"Is it Veronica?"

"No. ... Well, yeah. But no."

Natalie frowned. "You're confusing me. Who is it?"

Mac took a deep breath and looked away, better rip off the bandage quickly. "I'm, sort of, dating his brother."

"What!?"

Mac closed her eyes, waiting for the yelling to start. She could already picture her mom using all the metaphors in the world to tell her she was a slut, because Natalie Mackenzie never swore. She could already see her asking her how she could move on so fast.

"How did that happen? My god, my daughter, what's on your mind?"

"Mom..."

"How do you know he's not like his brother?" She snapped her mouth shut quickly, knowing how unfair and mean it sounded. She felt even worse when Mac looked up with icy eyes.

"How do you know _I'm_ not?" Mac huffed and looked away. "All we know about him is that no one ever knew how he was. But don't you dare take it out on Dick."

Natalie brought her hand to her daughter's cheek. "Sweetie..." She pleaded.

Mac jerked her chin out of her mother's touch and resumed walking. "How about we find that damn dress?"

Defeated, Natalie followed and they strolled in the mall for a while in silence. Mac felt her anger flow back and spoke softly again. "Mom, I just. I'm not happy, but he makes me smile. We're healing."

Natalie nodded. "As long as you're ok."

"I will be."

She knew her mom didn't like it, but she was accepting it, and that was all that matter for her for now.

* * *

Mac knocked on the suite's door and waited patiently for Dick or Logan to open up. When Veronica opened the door Mac blushed. "Mac? What are you doing here?"

Mac twisted the ring on her finger and let herself in and smiled to Dick before turning to Veronica. "Just figured you were all here and I was bored and need some serious fun time after spending the entire day with my mother, God help her…" Mac exasperated before plopping down next to Dick who, shielded by Mac's purse and body, caressed her upper thigh before leaning forward for the remote to turn the TV volume down.

Veronica stared at Mac and then at Dick and smiled. "Did you two seriously think I wouldn't find out?"

Dick and Mac froze and turned to Veronica who was enjoying the scene way too much. "What…what do you mean?" Mac stuttered and felt Dick grabbed her hand.

"Mac," Veronica smirked.

Mac took a deep breath. "Okay so Dick and I are dating. Correction: been dating…for about a week now…"

Veronica blinked. "Not what I was thinking, but that doesn't matter now. What the French toast Mac? Dick? Seriously?"

Dick yelled, "Hey!" Wearing an offended look. "Dude, Ronnie," Dick raised his free hand. "Right here."

"Mac I knew you two shared something while I was in New York but I didn't think…I had no idea it was…"

"Real?" Mac whispered hurt.

"No, that's not what I thought. I just, I just didn't…I just didn't think is what I did." Veronica smiled. "I am sorry for over reacting."

"Trust me; you could have over reacted a little more than that. You're fine Ronnie just don't yell at Mac." Dick stood up, pulling Mac up with him. "Now that that's settled, I am going to take my girlfriend to my room while you two horn dogs go at each other."

"What makes you think we are going to go at each other like horn dogs?" Veronica asked Dick.

Dick turned his head around, halfway to his room with Mac. "Oh, because you two always do that after you get into a fight."

"What makes you think we are going to get into a fight?" Logan asked.

"Oh well, I was figuring since you knew about us two a whole four days before Ronnie here did, that might constitute as some 'epic' battle you two are gonna revisit right about now." Dick shut his door shut.

Veronica raised her eyebrows as she turned to face Logan with a look of 'What the Fuck?'

"I love you." Logan smiled as Veronica laughed.

* * *

"Veronica is so going to be pissed at Logan." Mac giggled as she walked over to Dick's bed.

"Yeah, but they will be just fine, it's what they do. If they didn't do that I think I'd be worried." Dick looked towards his door and chuckled when he heard Veronica yell, 'Seriously Logan? What freaking happened to communication?'

"I remember her talking about that…it seems our pal Logan isn't up to beat with the whole commutation ideal." Mac smiled as Dick walked towards her.

"I am good with communication aren't I?" Dick asked as he lay down next to his girlfriend.

Mac tilted her chin and cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean, if you set aside the leaving for Mexico thing," Dick moved his hand.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mac shrugged and lied down next to him as well.

"You guess so? Want me to prove it to you?" Dick started to kiss his way up her arm. "I am going to sweet talk you right now then we will make out for one point five hours before you will yawn and say you are tired and need to go but, I will convince you to stay a while longer. I have tomorrow's evening planned out as well, want me to communicate with you on that too?" He was now lightly blowing air on Mac's neck as he kissed his way up to her mouth.

Mac was quivering under his touch but shook her head no. "Nah, I believe you now. No need for ANY more talking." Mac smiled and started kissing him.

"I'm fine by that!" Dick shrugged slightly and started to kiss Mac hard, but slow while running his hands up and down her back.

Mac giggled and then shrieked when Dick pushed her backwards and started to tickle her while still kissing her.

* * *

The next day Dick was throwing on some slacks and I nice button up shirt. "Where are you going dressed like that?" Logan asked Dick when Dick walked out of his room.

"To Ronnie's. I need to ask her to help me with something. " Dick answered while lacing up his shoes.

Logan chuckled a little before sitting on the couch across from him. "And what? You thought if you looked like a freaking Abercrombie model that she would just help you? You should get to know Veronica a little better Dick." Logan smirked.

"No, asswipe, I am going in for an interview with Hearst afterwards."

"You're going to Hearst?" Logan asked not blinking for he was in shock.

"Yeah dude, I want to go there since you and Ronnie are going there plus my girl is. I just think that would be the best choice ya know?" Dick finished with his shoes and jumped to his feet.

Logan nodded. "Well, I am happy dude, seriously. I could not be happier to have you there. And I bet Mac is happy."

"Actually she doesn't know yet, I want it to be like a surprise or something. Plus I don't know if they are going to even accept me since its like kinda late enrollment." Dick bit his lip. "Which if I do get in that leads me to the reason why I am going to need Ronnie."

Logan nodded for Dick to continue.

"I still feel like a jackass about the Mexico incident, dude, she was so hurt. Ah, I couldn't take it. I apologized and she accepted and forgave me and all and we made up but,"

"You still feel like the jackass?"

"Exactly." Dick nodded and pointed his keys at Logan. "I want to do something really special for Mac. The last date we were on was the concert and we weren't together yet. So, I am going to put a date thing together to surprise her and I don't further prove to her that I am sorry and what not. I can tell she is still hurt."

Logan nodded, smiling at his friend. Dick was changing. Usually he wouldn't give a rat's ass about someone but here he was, about to orchestrating some big ole evening for Mac. Wow. "Well, let me know if you need any help with anything, kay?"

"Sure thing L. Thanks." Dick nodded and left.

"Things are a changing…" Logan laughed and turned on the TV.

* * *

"Dick?" Veronica asked as she opened her door.

"Ronnie!" Dick gave her his best 'knock 'em dead' smile.

"What do you want?" Veronica asked, still not moving out of the way for Dick to walk inside.

"I need your help." Dick blurted out.

"Remember I told you, when you put gas in your car you have to take that cap off first."

"Not cool Ronnie. Seriously, I need help. Yours specifically." Dick pointed at Veronica.

Veronica squinted her eyes at Dick, trying to figure out what he was up to and if he did something dumb or stupid. Or if he hurt Mac. "You didn't hurt her did you?"

"What? Mac? NO! Jesus Veronica, just let me inside!" Dick yelled.

"Alright fine but if you break it you buy another one for us. Us Mars' people don't make much like you big money makers." Veronica told Dick as she made her way over to the kitchen.

"Whoa, is that like a kitchenette over there? Sweet." Dick furrowed his brows. "I think it is bigger than mine and Logan's kitchenette."

"Cause ours is an actual kitchen! Okay on with what you are going to ask me for help with that I may or may not decide to waist my charity hours on." Veronica sat on one of the barstools and crossed her legs.

"Okay right, I am going to lend you one of my credit cards,"

"You mean your daddy's credit card,"

Dick sighed. "Yes. I am going to lend you one of Big Dick's credit cards and I need you to pick something out for Mac to wear tonight. Something casual but nice. I am thinking something green, green looks awesome on her. It can be a dress or whatever just something nice. You know her size and everything and I want it to be a surprise. She cannot know you are doing this okay V?" Dick raised his eyebrows.

Veronica looked at him for a minute wondering what this was all about but decided against asking figuring she would get a headache trying to understand him. "Got it. Secret. Now when do you need this green outfit by?" She asked as she grabbed her purse.

"By four this afternoon?"

Veronica nodded. "Okay. This is weird Dick but I am not going to ask okay? Just don't ever, ever hurt Mac or trust me, I WILL hurt you."

"Trust me, if I hurt her again I will ask for your taser and personally hurt myself." Dick said as he pulled out one of his ten credit cards and laid it on the counter before letting himself out. "Thanks Ronnie, I mean it. You can be awesome sometimes."

Veronica opened her mouth to say "Again?" But decided to leave it alone after seeing the look Dick had in his eyes and she could tell that this more than a mere summer fling, that Mac was really important to Dick.

Veronica looked down at the credit card Dick handed her. "Time to go _shopping_!"

* * *

Dick walked out of the enrollment building at Hearst with a huge grin on his face. He was officially a fall semester Hearst student.

Now on to the floral shop.

Once Dick got to the floral shop he walked in and found a person to help him with picking out the perfect flowers for Mac.

"Do you know her favorite flower?" The lady asked.

_If I did, do you think I'd be asking you? Seriously._ Dick thought before shaking his head no.

"Can I suggest maybe doing something like with all the flowers? We call it an Everything Bouquet."

_Real original._ "Um, that sounds nice. Let's do that." Dick nodded and stepped back while the lady gathered up more flowers that he had ever seen in his life and pulled them into the perfect arrangement.

"Would you like them in plastic or a vase sir?"

"Vase please, your finest." Dick smiled.

The worked smiled and went into the back to grab a vase. When she came out with the vase Dick smiled. The vase totally screamed Mac.

"Thank you ma'am." Dick thanked the lady politely and handed over his credit card to pay for the bouquet.

Next stop: Mac's casa.

* * *

Mac was sitting on the couch in the living room watching some game show and being bored out of her mind. She wanted to call Dick but she didn't want to seem like a clingy girlfriend. When she heard the doorbell ring she jumped up, any kind of excitement was starting to grab at her. After she opened the door she didn't see anyone and then looked down and gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. The most beautiful, biggest, floral bouquet she had ever seen in her entire life.

As she opened the screen door as well she noticed her hand was trembling.

The vase was beautiful; reddish purple color and simple model and sleek. "Oh my god," She whispered to herself.

She picked it up and noted how heavy it was and that there was a small red envelope with 'Mackie' written across the front. She was wondering who it was from, she knew it had to be from Dick. No one called her Mackie except him.

'_I didn't know your favorite. Be ready tonight around seven for an evening with Dick.'_

Mac smiled and ran her fingers over the writing.

"Mac who is that for?"

Mac jumped slightly and turned around to face her mother. Sighing she cleared her throat. "It is from Dick." Mac didn't know why but she just stood there, almost like seeing what her mother would say next.

"Oh, well how nice of him." Natalie smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

Mac rolled her eyes and walked to her room, smiling at her flowers.

* * *

_An outfit for Mac, clothes for Mac. Your best friend Veronica, come on you know what she'd like._ Veronica gave herself a pep talk before walking into a clothing store. She looked at a few dresses before finding a beautiful knee length forest green T-back dress with sleeves that would drape nicely on Mac's shoulders. The price was around two-hundred dollars but having the luxury of using Dick's money Veronica didn't feel as guilty as she normally would.

After buying the dress she walked next door to a shoe store and bought a pair of peep toed heels that the color matched the dress' almost too perfectly then she went to Victoria secret to buy some other things like perfume and some lotion. She had faith in Mac that she had a strapless bra.

As she was walking out to her car she dialed Dick's number. On the third ring he picked up.

"_Dickster at your service."_

"That is all kinds of wrong." Veronica said while unlocking her car and unloading all her bags into the back seat.

"_Ah, Ronnie, finished shopping for my Mackie?"_

"Hey, she is mine too you know, you have to share her." Veronica teased. "But yes I am done. What do I need to do now?"

"_If you could stop by the suite and we can wrap them up in something and then I will take them to Mac's house."_

"Okay, but I thought this was supposed to be like a secret." Veronica furrowed her brows.

"_Oh well I just ring the doorbell and run off to hide on the side of the house."_

Veronica shook her head, laughing quietly. "Alright be there in a minute."

When Veronica arrived at the Grand she went up to the suite like Dick instructed. She would allow Dick to see what she picked out for Mac, since the whole night was about surprises. Dick groaned, wanting desperately to see the dress.

"No Dick." Veronica slapped his hand away from the white box.

Dick pouted.

"Besides, it'll look tons better on her than not." Veronica smiled to herself before she turned around and glared at Dick. "Don't say it. You know what I meant." Veronica went back to tying a green bow around the box. "Done," She stood proud. Then realized she basically did everything for Dick. "You know, I did everything for you…I think I should be going on this date with her instead of you." Veronica teased as she did a few finishing touches on the other boxes.

"Well, I wouldn't have a problem with that." Dick smirked then backed away so Veronica couldn't hit him. "Kidding!" Dick walked back over to Veronica and laid one arm around her shoulders. "Thanks Ronnie, really."

Veronica smiled and brought her hand around to Dick's back and patted him. "You're welcome Dick. Just be good to her okay? That's all I ask. I know who you used to be, first hand, she hasn't had that luxury."

Dick nodded, understanding that Veronica wasn't trying to be rude, just looking out for her friend. "I know, but seriously, I have changed."

"I know you have but I just felt I was obligated to say that." Veronica giggled and gathered up her things and gave Dick his card back.

"Actually, go buy something for yourself okay? Take it as thanks for all of this." Dick flew his hands around the bed at all the while and black boxes for Mac.

Veronica smiled, and put the credit card back into her wallet before walking out of the suite.

* * *

Mac was in her room just browsing through the new music on iTunes when she heard the doorbell ring, since her mother had left to go to the store for dinner and her brother and father were out at his baseball practice, Mac jumped up quickly and ran to the door.

When she opened it she was greeted with no one at the door and almost smiling to herself she looked down on the doormat and almost fell over with all the boxes and bows. "What the…" She said to herself and opened the screen door.

It took her two trips out to the front porch to gather up all the boxes. There were five boxes that were black, white or a pale green and had either white bows or green. She decided to open the biggest box first. She gasped as she pulled back the light pink tissue paper and saw the beautiful dark green fabric. She held it up from the collar and saw that it was a dress with the fabric cut out at the top, middle collar bone and had slight oversized sleeves, her favorite. She guessed it was about knee length. After being mesmerized by it, she laid the dress back into the box and carefully pushing the tissue paper back down and picking up the black box.

A pair of ever-green peep toed heels was in there. She loved them. They were perfect!

She started to think about who shopped for her, it couldn't have been Dick, or could it? If it was then she was going to have a talk with him about his sexuality.

She laughed and grabbed the small white box and opened it, revealing two small bottles of Love Spell lotion and perfume. It boggled her, _what was this all about? _She thought, but still opened the next box. She brought her hand to her mouth when she saw the most beautiful necklace ever. It was silver with a solid apple that hung low with several small diamonds covering it. She almost fell over at the diamonds, no one, not even her parents, had spent that much on her, ever. She was almost scared to open the last small box but she did anyway. The box held a pair of dangle earings, silver like the necklace, and was simple with a single line like a bar the dropped down and curved slightly at the end. "Wow,"

She figured she was to wear this outfit for her 'evening with Dick' she shook with that thought. Just the simple fact that Dick did all of this for her amazed her. She wouldn't dare allow herself to think it or say it out loud but she was fairly certain that she was starting to fall for Dick, hard, like love hard.

He had been so sweet lately, even after the Mexico thing, and she meant what she had told her mom, he made her smile, a lot. And maybe Dick would never know how much that meant to her that he did that for her. He did it without even trying, which made her smile even more.

She sighed to herself and decided to bring all the boxes up to her room before her mother came home and started asking questions.

She started to get dress and she couldn't stop smiling at how beautiful she was feeling.

* * *

Seven o'clock came around way too quick for Dick. He couldn't believe how nervous he was feeling for a date. Okay so maybe the word 'date' was near the right meaning of tonight. He was taking Mac out to eat on the beach; he had hired a cook and a band to play some soft music. Afterwards he would blindfold her and take her out to the boat he rented for the evening where chocolate covered strawberries, cherries, raspberries, bananas were waiting for them and with a special surprise at the end of their night.

As he approached the Mackenzie's house he tried to relieve the butterflies in his stomach by taking a few deep breaths.

He knocked on the door three times and then stood back, looking down at himself and his outfit that Veronica surprisingly stayed to help him pick out before leaving to meet Logan for dinner. He was wearing some black dress slacks with a light blue button up dress shirt. Veronica ordered him tucking it into his pants but Dick refused to do that, he had to feel relaxed. And of course he was wearing some black dress shoes which were totally rubbing blisters on his heel.

"Um hello?"

Dick's head shot up and was met with a woman with short blonde hair, assuming she was Mac's mother and ignoring the weird feeling of somehow recognizing her from somewhere, and put on his Casablancas' grin. "Hi, Mrs. Mackenzie? I am Dick."

Natalie smiled and opened the screen door more and stepped aside for Dick to walk inside. "Mac told me you two were dating today; it is nice to meet you." She tried to sound thrilled.

Dick didn't buy it but didn't say anything. "Ah yes, your daughter is," Dick took a breath when he saw Mac walking slowly down the stairs in her green dress and matching green shoes, her hair done up in soft, teasing curls, half up in a silver clip, half down, cascading over her shoulders. "Really, really something else."

Mac smiled, locking eyes with him and biting her lip. Even though she felt amazing and she could tell he thought she looked amazing she still had the inner Mac who had tons of self doubt issues. "Hi," she said sheepishly.

"Hey," Dick gulped and tried not to do anything that would be wrong in the eyes of Mrs. Mackenzie right then and there with Mac. "Ready?" He asked, silently begging Mac to say yes so he could be alone with her.

Mac chuckled and nodded yes. "Bye mom,"

"Bye honey,"

Once the front door was shut and locked behind them Dick grabbed Mac by her upper arms and pushed her against the garage and began kissing her. "You look, god, you don't know what you are doing to me right now in that dress." Dick returned to kissing her.

Mac smiled against his lips and ran her hands up and down his back, enjoying it.

Mac moaned as Dick bit down on her bottom lip and lowered his hands down to her hips, gripping them tightly. She almost gasped out in frustration when Dick pulled back. "Let's get going." All Mac could do was nod and put her hand in his.

* * *

"Dick," Mac breathed and stopped walking, looking at the candle lit path down the beach to a small table with two chairs, a table with a cook accompanies it and two men play a violin and guitar to the other side.

"Come on," He whispered in her ear and kissed her temple, leading her, almost dragging her to the table. He pulled her chair for Mac and kissing her before sitting down across from her.

"What is this for Dick, you really shouldn't have…" Mac looked around, taking in the whole scene and music and smell of the food in the air.

"I wanted to though; I wanted to take you out for a real date." Dick shrugged and took his napkin and placed it on his right knee.

Mac smiled and did the same. "Well, thanks. And did you pick this outfit out? If you did…"

"NO! I had asked Veronica to help me out with that!" Dick answered quickly, already knowing what Mac was hinting to.

Mac giggled and nodded. "Sure,"

"Hey!" Dick scowled and pouted.

Mac shook her head and drank some of her water. "I am sorry; did I hit a sore spot in your sexuality?"

"A sore spot-what? No, I am totally straight. Want me to prove it to you?" Dick leered.

Mac almost choked on her water. "No, it is okay I take it all back. Sorry."

For the rest of the dinner they kept joking and laughing, just enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

"Dick! Take this off of me right now!" Mac squirmed in Dick's grasp as they, as she assumed, were heading back to his truck.

"Nope, can't do that Mackie, in order to surprise you, you must be blindfolded, sorry." Dick explained and apologized by Mac could tell he didn't mean it.

"This is not cool." Mac pouted.

"It will be cool in a moment, just be patient baby…" Dick kissed her on the lips and then down her cheek to her neck.

Mac couldn't remember being more turned on. "Oh…kay…"

Once they got into the truck, Dick drove down the beach more and towards the docks where he parked and helped Mac out of the car once again, kissing her deeply before walking her on the dock and onto the boat.

"Dick, um where are you taking me?" Mac asked as she stepped onto the boat. She wasn't sure what it was she was standing on just that it was not steady.

"That would be giving it away now wouldn't?" Dick whispered in her ear as he helped her sit down on a chair.

"Diiiiiick!" Mac whined.

"Mac would you like some cheese with that wine?"

"No, I would like you to take this thing off!" Mac said, trying to wiggle her hands out of his.

"Okay fine, hold on." Dick mumbled and took the blind fold off her eyes. "Better?"

Mac stood up and noticed she was indeed on a boat, a very big and pretty boat. "Dick?" She looked around once more, noticing the candles again, and vanilla her favorite and "Say" by John Mayer was playing in the background, one of her favorite songs. She was seriously going to take Veronica out to dinner soon to thank her.

Dick smiled and pulled her close to him and kissed the tip of her nose. "This is the second follow up to my apology."

"Your apology? You already apologized babe," Mac pulled her hands out of Dick's finally and brought them to his face, rubbing her thumbs across his cheeks.

"I know, I know but you have to understand that I still feel like a complete, total asshole for doing it. I just want you to know it was all because of you, I was kind of freaking about Cass and yeah…" Dick searched her eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist and then up to her back, thanking Veronica for picking a dress that allowed her back to be somewhat exposed.

"Oh," Mac nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am sorry,"

"Why are you sorry?" Dick asked, rubbing her back.

"I don't know, I just, this sucks, this all sucks." Mac said and noticed his head drop. "But you," She kissed him. "Make it better."

_Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say_

Dick looked up at her and smiled.

"You do Dick; you make me smile when I don't want to." Mac smiled and kissed him again.

_Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say_

"I love you," Dick blurted out then his eyes widened, not planning on saying that. "Uh, yah…" He looked down at his feet.

Mac's eyes widened as well and she froze.

_Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say_

"Um you don't have to say anything back I just…yeah…awkward…" Dick chuckled slightly before walking over to steer the boat.

Mac just breathed in and out. She didn't know what to think. She cared a lot about Dick, a lot. "Love is a big word for me right now. And I am glad that you said it and don't feel embarrassed. All I can tell you right now is that I care so much about you and that I have fallen for you completely and I can definitely see myself falling in love with you too. I just don't want to say it just to say it…"

Dick turned around to see Mac looking at him with such intensity in her eyes that it made his knees weak. "Thanks," Dick smiled softly.

Mac smiled as well and walked up to him and kissed him with want and need and all kinds of thanks for not making her feel pressured in anything. And Dick kissed her the same, thanking her for not making him feel like an idiot.

* * *

Mac and Dick were enjoying feeding each other different chocolate covered fruits when Mac saw fireworks go off in the background. "Oh my god, Dick!" She lightly punched him on the arm.

"Owe, what was that for?" Dick yelped.

"For all of this! I have nothing to 'wow' you with!" Mac smiled while laughing.

"Oh baby you wow me every day, no worries about that!" Dick reached over and yanked Mac on his lap and started kissing her, taking his time to make each kiss perfect, outlining her lips with his tongue while running his hand up her back to her shoulder blades.

Mac would usually care that she was in a dress and straddling a guy but when he kissed her like that she could have been in a thong and nothing else and she would have no shame since Dick loved her and she knew it, he didn't even have to say it for her to feel it in everything he did to her; the way he kissed her, touched her, talked ther...it was different than when he talked to Logan or his other friends. She started to grind herself on his lap and gasping slightly at how aroused he was. He seemed to always be aroused around her. And since she was wearing a dress and a thong, she could feel his member pulsing underneath her core. She moaned when he start kissing under her ear seductively, long, lasting kisses.

Dick was enjoying what Mac was doing but while she was wiggling on top of him all it made him want to do was rip her dress off. But he wasn't going to pressure her into doing anything like that until he knew without a doubt she loved him back. "You are…you need to stop moving like that Mac…" He warned but kept his grip on her hips.

"Why?" Mac asked in his ear, licking the inside of his ear, causing him to shudder.

"Because if you don't I won't be able to control myself and I am going to have to get you home soon or else your mother will officially hate me or your dad will kill me." Dick still made no movement to get up, instead helped her more on top of his lap and using his hands to further help her grind on top of him.

"Mmm, you are probably right about that." Mac leaned back against the table and ran her hands up Dick's chest and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Mac," Dick once again warned.

"Relax," Mac smiled as she popped open the last button and ran her hands all over his chest and then lowered her head to pepper his chest with kisses.

Dick rolled his head back and closed his eyes. Her lips were hot and electric almost.

Mac kissed her way up his chest to his neck, sucking on his pressure point before making her way up to his mouth where she began kissing him hard. "How long do we have with this boat?" She whispered seductively in his ear, pressing her butt on his groin more.

"Um, I have…rented it for the night." Dick stuttered and looked up into Mac's eyes.

"Good," Mac got up and placed her napkin on the table before walking backwards to the bedroom in the back of the boat.

"Mac, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do…not until you feel the same way…I don't want you to regret this tomorrow." Dick said, meaning every word.

Mac blushed and walked back to Dick, sitting sideways on his lap, all playfulness set aside. "Oh, okay," She laid her head on his shoulder.

Dick placed his index finger under her chin to face him. "But trust me, when you are really ready, I will be too." Dick kissed her sweetly and placing his hand above her breasts on her heart before kissing her cheek. "Just so you know, you are totally fuckable Mackie…" He grinned, lightening the mood tremendously.

Mac laughed as well. "I am just going to take that as a compliment and watch the fireworks." Mac nuzzled her head under Dick's chin.

They watched the rest of the fireworks before Dick took Mac home and kissed, more like attacked her mouth, neck, and collarbone with his lips, before she walked inside and into her room where she fell asleep almost right after her head hit the pillow, dreaming about Dick. She was so glad she had him in her life and she knew as soon, the very moment, she felt the same as Dick she would tell him.


	8. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**A/N: **Okay so this chapter might seem a bit rushed, I am sorry if it does. Also you might be thinking how everything seems to be so amazing and cute and aweeee but within the next two chapters stuff **will** happen and things **will** be changed. DUNDUNDUN. Wait and see. On with the show!  
**A/N:** ALSO! I uploaded this like at 5:20 in the morning so if there is like serious problems with anything or you just flat out don't get how something was wrote, you know that sorta thing...PLEASE TELL ME. I will edit the chapter later. SO that means you Soffy. Hhahaa.

**For the Love of Bewilderment: A New Kind of Love Story  
**Chapter Eight-I'm Only Me When I'm With You  
_"Love is a feeling, a feeling of happiness. Love is powerful, too powerful to play with. This feeling is strange and hard to describe, but when you fall in love, you will know it inside."_

"So you and Dick have been together exactly how long now?" Veronica asked as she threw some of Mac's shirts into her duffel bag. She was packing for her aunt's wedding.

"I count one month since we started dating but he counts more specifically, since we first kissed." Mac laughed and shook her head as she zipped her duffle bag up and grabbed a CD packet.

Veronica chuckled but nodded her head. "So I know I am going to sound extremely cheesy but I am going to miss you Mac Daddy."

"I am going to be gone for three days; I think you will be just fine." Mac rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but still I haven't been getting my Mac fix, Dick has stolen you from me." She pouted at Mac and sat on the bed.

Mac bit her lip and joined Veronica. "Total BFF time when I return alright!" Veronica nodded. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Veronica dusted some lint off her shorts.

"When did you know you were in love with Logan?" Mac bit her lip.

Veronica blinked and was a little taken aback with the question.

"Oh come on, I know you love him. Tell me when you knew."

"Um okay well I guess it was when he stuck with me during senior year, sure he was his usual jackassery self but I don't know, I guess I realized that no matter what happened that he would be there ya know? It was our thing: a snarky remark here a sly smile there. It was our thing, and then I just knew. But to tell you the truth I think I fell in love with him way before that."

Mac nodded but seemed deep in her own thoughts.

"Why?"

"Well remember that romantic dinner that Dick took me on?" Veronica nodded. "Well he said he loved me."

"Oh wow, Dick? Our Dick?" Veronica smirked but smiled.

"Yeah," Mac sighed and looked everywhere but Veronica because she knew she was smiling and Mac didn't want to look even more dorky.

"Well, do you love him? I mean what did you say after that?" Veronica crossed her legs Indian style on the bed.

"I told him that love is a big word for me right now and that I really cared for him. He understood but still I want to know when I will know." Mac bit her lip again and finally looked at Veronica.

"You will just know. You will look at him and you will see him in a completely different way than you did before." Veronica smiled and then thought about Logan.

"Yeah I guess. Thanks and you are released from helping me pack. Go to your lover boy." Mac shoved Veronica as she got up to grab her phone.

"Ah my lover boy. Isn't yours picking you up soon?" She grabbed her purse and keys.

"Lover boy at your service!"

Both girls turned around to see Dick standing tall and saluting.

"Dork," Veronica coughed and then hugged Mac. "See ya. You two try and stay out of trouble."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Same thing I told Logan before I left." Mac laughed and got up as well walking Veronica out of her room. "Hey girlfriend of mine, you ready?" Dick sat on Mac's bed and looked through the CDs she was bringing along.

"Why yes hot boyfriend of mine I am!" Mac smiled when his head popped up at the word hot.

"You think I am hot?" He raised his eyebrows.

Mac rolled her eyes and walked over to him and then sat on his lap, her knees on either side of him. She ran her hands through his hair. "Oh yes, very, very hot."

"Hm, well it just so happens that I think you are very, very, _very_ hot yourself Macadacious." He kissed his way down her neck, making her smile like an idiot.

"Hey honey-OH! Sorry,"

Mac and Dick broke apart and shamefully wiped their mouths. "Yeah mom?"

"I was just seeing who you were riding with." Natalie asked, slightly glaring at Dick.

"Oh yeah um I am riding with Dick. We are actually about to leave right now." Mac nodded uncomfortably, praying she would just leave already.

"Oh, alright then. I see you let yourself in again Dick." Natalie raised an eyebrow and then left.

Mac jumped up to shut her door. "God! She is so annoying!"

"I don't think she likes me." Dick stood as well and pulled her duffel bag onto his shoulder and grabbed a pillow as well.

"No she doesn't, she just…thinks I am moving too fast and I am sure after that viewing she just had she will really freak out." Mac laughed and folded her arms. "Can we leave now? I really just want to spend time with you."

"Sure thing baby, c'mon." Dick wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and walked her out to his car.

* * *

"So, I have been thinking." Dick broke the comfortable silence. They had been driving for two hours, enjoying the drive after arguing about the music they were going to listen to.

"And?" Mac turned to look at her boyfriend who looked really hot in his black fitting shirt and aviator styled sunglasses.

"I should get a separate room at the hotel and keep it a secret from your mom, can you do that?" Dick grinned over at Mac and grabbed her hand in his, bringing them to rest on his right thigh.

Mac smiled. "I think I could do that." She leaned over to kiss his cheek. "But we would be keeping it PG-13 right?" She smirked against his cheek.

"If you say so babe, it's up to you." Dick brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "You look beautiful today by the way." He focused back on the road.

Mac bit her lip and bowed her head, blushing.

"I love it when you do that," He stated but kept his eyes on the road.

Mac looked over at him and then squeezed his hand.

* * *

They were sitting at a diner for lunch after being on the road for five straight hours. Dick was complaining that his legs were sore and Mac told him that he should be thankful that he wasn't driving her car. He agreed and she suggested lunch.

"So where are you planning on going for college?" Mac asked as she picked at her vegetables on her plate, not looking at Dick yet.

"Oh shit I forgot to tell you! You're going to be so proud baby!" Dick wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I got into Hearst! Your man is a college boy!" He grinned.

Mac smiled big and looked up at him. "That's awesome Dick! I am so proud of you!" Mac leaned over the table and kissed him.

"Wanna be roomies?" Dick wiggled his eyebrows.

Mac rolled her eyes as she sat back. "Hearst doesn't allow that unless we're married silly." Mac laughed. "Plus Parker Lee is my _roomie_."

"Well, I had meant to tell you about getting in the other night on the boat but I forgot." He blushed.

"Oh that's okay, I am just glad you got in!" Mac stated. She really was glad he was going. She felt so comfortable around him and feared he would leave for college elsewhere and this heaven would end.

"What's wrong?"

Mac looked up. "Oh nothing I was just thinking about how sad I'd be if you went elsewhere for college. I have grown to kinda like you." She teased.

Dick finished his meal and drank the rest of his Coke before pulling his wallet out and laying a five on the table. "Ready my dear?"

Mac scrunched her nose. "Don't say that, it makes me feel old."

* * *

"Freaking finally," Dick said as he got out of his truck and yawned while stretching as well. Then he walked over to Mac's side and opened her door, lightly shaking her awake. "Mackie we are here."

Mac opened her eyes and yawned. "I had a really good dream." She avowed, getting out and stretching her arms over her head, squinting up at Dick who was leaning against the car door.

"Really? Who was it about?" Dick inquired, stepping back to allow her out of the way so he could close her door.

"Oh this boy." She answered with a smile as she walked past him to the back end of the truck.

"This boy…has a name I assume?" Dick asked and followed her.

She nodded and released the tailgate and pulled her suitcase out.

"Oh thank god you are here!"

Both Dick and Mac turned around to see Natalie and some other lady who Dick thought looked a lot like Madison Sinclair rush over to them.

"Us girls need to go get our dresses fitted." The other woman exclaimed.

"Wha? No I don't…my dress doesn't need to be fitted or altered or touched!" Mac rushed.

"Oh well your cousin Sherri is sick and couldn't come to the wedding and she was one of Amy's bridesmaids so I suggested you could take her place!" Natalie smiled.

"Oh you really shouldn't have." Mac was pissed.

"I know right? You are so going to look good in green!" Amy squealed.

Dick squeezed her hand and whispered in her ear, "You sure do,"

Natalie cleared her throat.

"Right," Dick stood up straight and took Mac's suitcase from her. "My room key?" Dick smiled at Natalie. He was determined to make that woman freaking adore him.

"Here is yours and here is Cindy's." Natalie smiled condescendingly and handed over the room keys.

"Yeah! Okay let's go get your dress fitted!" Amy squealed again. Dick was starting to wonder if that's all she did.

"Okay can I at least take my stuff to my room?" Mac whined and held onto Dick's arm. "We just arrived."

"Sure but don't be too long." Natalie finally gave up.

Mac rolled her eyes and pulled Dick towards to the hotel entrance. "God, I hate weddings!" She exclaimed as they entered the elevator.

Dick smiled and dropped his bag to push Mac against the wall in the elevator and began kissing her senseless. "You know, you never told me about the dream you had." He whispered huskily as his hand trialed under her shirt, caressing Mac's skin.

"Oh," She gasped when his hand enclosed on her breast. "Um," Mac tried to find the words to tell him she had dreamt about him but his hand on her breast and his tongue on her skin was making it a bit difficult.

Dick smirked and then kissed down her neck. "Who was it about, Mackie?" He wrapped his other hand around her back.

"Um I think," Mac breathed in as she felt the elevator slow down to their floor. "You, mmm."

Dick grinned against her skin before taking his hand out from under her shirt and kissing her mouth quickly before turning around right in time for the elevator doors to open.

Mac bit her bottom lip and shook her head as she followed him to her room.

* * *

Mac was hanging out with her aunt, cousins and some of the other bridesmaids at a club for the bachelorette party. She was having fun but she was missing Dick. Her mother and her aunt practically snatched her away after taking her things to her room leaving little time with her boyfriend. To make matters worse she was now in the wedding so her time with her boyfriend was cut into half again. "I freaking hate weddings!" She whispered to herself as she watched her cousin's dance to some slutty remake of a Shania Twain song. She was heading on four hours straight without seeing her boyfriend. They hardly went that long in Neptune!

She felt her phone vibrate. Clicking on her inbox she read silently.

'i got us a room want candles??'

Mac could practically see the smirk outlining his mouth while he awaited her reply.

'are you trying to seduce me mr. casablancas?'

'i mite B'

'hm I see…I like vanilla'

'okok wat about whip cream'

Mac rolled her eyes and decided to play along. 'only if its chocolate'

'shit mackieee where r u??'

'I am at a club remember?' Mac laughed to herself.

'can you tell me the name of the club? I can cum pick u up erly!'

'idk Dick, Amy really wants me here…'

'where are you sitting'

'what? Why?'

'is amy evn going to notice ur gone?'

'i guess not lol'

'alrite club name baby plez?'

'24 on bourbon st'

'k b thr n 5'

Mac pocketed her phone in her pocket and head for Amy but was stopped by Lisa, her cousin. "Hey Lis, where is Aunt Amy?"

"I dunno, where are youuuuu goingggg?" Lisa slurred.

"Um I am leaving, this isn't really my scene and my head feels a little light." Mac said quickly, wishing Dick would hurry his ass up.

"Well rememberrr tomorrowww we are getting ourselves treated!" Lisa clapped her hands. "At nine o'clocko sharpo!" She poked Mac's arm.

"Mhm, yes Lis, I got that memo. In fact I got it from you like every freaking ten minutes tonight." Mac deadpanned.

"Oh my gosh! What a hottie!" Lisa pointed behind Mac.

Mac turned around and smirked when it was indeed Dick. He was searching for her in the busy dance floor.

'look to your left babe' Mac texted and then watched her boyfriend looked to his right. 'no that's your right. Turn the othr way'

Mac watched Dick find her and blush. She waved at him shyly as he made his way over to her.

"Hey baby," He wrapped his arms around Mac and smelled her shampoo.

"Wait, wait just a minute," Lisa splurred and sloshed her drink a little on the floor. "You know him?"

"Uh yeah, he's my boyfriend. Boyfriend Dick, cousin Lisa. Cousin Lisa, Boyfriend Dick." Mac introduced the two and ignored the choking Lisa had on her drink when she first said Dick's name.

"It's very nice to meet you," Dick smiled but didn't offer her his hand to shake.

"Wow, you're hot!" She blurted and Mac shot daggers at her.

"Er, thanks?!" Dick shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Usually he loved receiving compliments and did so graciously and cockily but this was just weird. His girlfriend was standing right next to him who consequently was related to the woman who also consequently looked freakishly a lot like Madison Sinclair.

Mac looked at Lisa and then to Dick and then back to Lisa before grabbing Dick's hand in hers tightly. "Well as much fun as this is, we really need to get going. Bye!" Mac flashed a fake smile and walked off.

"She's interesting." Dick laughed as he opened Mac's door.

"By interesting you mean a total lushslut then yeah I am totally there with you." She replied dryly as she buckled up.

"She looked like my ex. Weird." Dick shuddered and started pulling out of the parking lot.

"Um yeah," Mac bit her lip and looked out the window.

"What?" Dick noticed this.

"Nothing I am just glad to be away from them," She laughed.

Dick thought there was more to it but didn't push it.

* * *

"So, what was up with you in the car?" Dick asked as he walked into the bathroom where Mac was taking off her makeup.

"Dick get out, I don't want you to watch me wash my makeup off, I thought you were asleep." Mac covered her face and turned her back to Dick.

Dick smiled, thinking she was cute, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I was pretending." He whispered and started kissing down her neck.

"Goof," She whispered back and then closed her eyes and felt herself drifting.

"So talk to me, why were you closed up in the truck?" He rubbed her side and stopped kissing her neck and just rested his head on her shoulder and looked at her in the mirror.

"My cousin is just really, really touchy feely. And you're like a freaking sex god and she was looking at you like a piece of meat. It just got me bothered." Mac bit her lip and continued to look down.

"You know I only see you Mackie." Dick pulled some of Mac's hair behind her ear and kissed her there. "You looked so hot in there, you are always mesmerizing me." He said softly as he trailed his hands down her sides and turned her around quickly before pulling her up to the counter. He then pulled her forward to be against him as he kissed her hard.

Mac moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck to be closer to him. She felt so alive and real and surprisingly sexy. It's not every day that Dick Casablancas tells you are basically the apple of his eye up against the Madison Sinclair look-a-like and secretly relative. Then again, it was still new to her that she was actually dating Dick Casablancas and that he loved her. "Really? You mean that?" She whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Yes, I do, shit Mackie you're all I think about or care about." Dick kissed further behind her head to her the middle of her neck. He then walked them out of the bathroom to the king size bed and laid her down diagonal on the bed. "God, I really, really, want to be with you right now." Dick mumbled as he placed his hand under her shirt and touched her bra with his fingertips, looking her in the eyes.

Mac swallowed at the sight of the intensity of love and devotion in Dick's eyes for her. She cleared her throat and sat up. "I know but I need to be up in like six hours and I am tired and my head hurts and-"

"I get it, I'm sorry. It's fine Mackie. Go to sleep." He kissed her forehead and got up off the bed to take his jeans and shirt off.

Mac watched him get out of the bed and sighed. Then she sunk down under the comforter, her back facing him and tried her best to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was murder for Mac since she had gotten absolutely no sleep. The night before was heading straight to something that she very well wanted to happen but Dick seemed to not want it to happen until she was sure her feelings for him. And she was sure of them now but needed the right moment to tell him. And him sleeping while she was getting ready wasn't the right time. She was kind of irritated with him. He was freaking Dick Casablancas, Neptune's man slut who slept with anything that moved. That same boy is waiting for her to say a simple yet scary three little words.

So she got dressed and left him a note and was gone to meet her aunt and cousin's for a girly morning filled with getting ready for the wedding.

* * *

A couple hours later Mac entered the hotel room to find Dick still sleeping, sprawled in an odd position on the bed. She chuckled and laid her bag down before jumping on the bed. She laughed out loud when she heard an irritated groan from below as she continued to jump up and down.

"Stop it woman," He mumbled into his pillow.

"Nope, you mister need to get up!" She giggled and continued to bounce, both legs on either side of his hips.

Dick turned himself onto his back and sleepily smiled up at his silly girlfriend. "I'm up,"

"You're up?" Mac was still jumping, but now it was settled to rolling back and forth on her heels.

"Yes, I be up." He repeated and pulled his hands to rest under his head.

"You don't look up." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Trust me I'm _up_." He wiggled his eyebrows and yanked at her thighs, pulling her down on top of him.

Mac blushed and swatted him on his shoulder but leaned in to meet him for a kiss. "Did you sleep well?" She asked.

He nodded and then fell back to his resting position. "You left?" He noticed she was dressed and her make-up was done all fancy.

"Yeah I went to the salon for make-up and hair styling! Boy was that fun. Seriously, Dick I am like dying. I hate girly crap like this." She pouted and Dick found it hard to not kiss her. Mac deepened the kiss and lay on top of Dick's body. "We need to get ready for the wedding. I had to beg them to let me get ready on my own." She whispered in between kisses.

"When is the wedding again?" Dick asked as he began kissing down her neck.

"In two hours and I need to be there early."

"How's early?"

"Like an hour before early…"

"Then we have time for this," He said as he flipped them over and started kissing her more intimately, sucking behind her ear lobe where it always made her shudder, touching her hip as his other hand ran up and down the middle of her chest.

Mac moaned against Dick's mouth as his thumb pressed against her nipple. "Dick," She warned slash urged. "We really need to get ready," She whined, but made no effort to move.

Dick kissed her collar bone once before sitting up on his knees; he then ran his hands over his face to wipe the sleep off him before yawning as well.

As Dick's chest muscles flexed Mac licked her lips, which she then mentally smacked herself before getting up off the bed to pull her dress out.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride," The pastor announced and everyone ohhed and awed and three photographers snapped pictures of the newlywed couple smooching.

Dick found Mac in the narthex in a corner. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "So how was it?" He asked.

"My feet are killing me." Mac whined.

"You look beautiful though," He said.

"That's great honey, let your feet hurt like a bitch but as long as you look pretty." She joked and leaned into his embrace.

"Let's go to the reception." Dick said and began walking to his car.

"But, my feet…" She cried. She got fed up and bent down to take them off but screamed when Dick whipped her in her arms. "Dick!" She laughed.

"Like you said, your feet hurt and I don't want you to be in pain since we are going to dance our asses off at the reception." He grinned and sat her in the truck.

* * *

Mac watched Dick dance around with her Cousin Shelley's four year old daughter on the dance floor to the Space Jam theme song and smiled. He was good with kids, surprisingly. She locked eyes with him and felt shivers go down her spine and butterflies in her stomach when he winked at her the sexy way he always did.

The song that started, although Mac found it strange that it was playing at a wedding reception, couldn't help but like it.

_Honestly, I'm scared. I'm scared of putting myself out there. I've been hurt, and I don't think I could handle it again. Love is big, and it's scary. And it's needing somebody, and being comfortable with somebody. And hell, I'm not even comfortable with myself. But then again, who is ever ready when they fall in love? Like I said, it just happens. _(FYI That's Mac's thoughts...)

Mac got up and walked over to Dick while listening to the lyrics of the song. He saw her and smiled and then like he knew he would he put his hand out for her to take, which she graciously did and began dancing slowly with him.

"I have something to tell you," She whispered as she lowered her head on his shoulder and played with his hair.

"And what would that be?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I've realized that when I am not with you I feel cold and it's hard to breathe. And when I am with you I can only smile and my stomach gets those butterflies, but the good kind. I only feel safe in your arms and I feel alive around you." She looked up at him, deep into his eyes and smiled big, biting her bottom lip as well. "I guess I am trying to say is I'm in love with you Dick."

Dick smiled but then turned serious. "When did you realize that?"

"Just now," She answered truthfully and continued to sway with him.

Dick tried to mask his happiness for the sake of being a guy but who the hell was he kidding, this made him fucking happy and he didn't care who saw. He twirled Mac around and placed his arm around the middle of her back and dipped her backwards. Then he leaned down to capture her lips in a rather hot kiss. Unbeknownst to them they had an audience.

Natalie watched her daughter's boyfriend twirl and spin her daughter around the dance floor and she finally realized that maybe this boy was different. Maybe this boy wouldn't take a dive off a hotel roof. Maybe her daughter was right when she said this boy made her smile and feel good. Maybe, Natalie Mackenzie needed to trust her daughter more.


	9. Yellow Part One

**A/N:** I am so sorry this has taken so long to get this out. I am swamped with school so updates will be coming in slower than usual. But good news? This chapter is split up into two parts because I want so much to happen that it was getting so long (almost 3,500 words) so I split it. Hopefully soon the second part will be done soon. The second part will include the actual weekend at the cabin.  
**A/N2:** Also total kudos for anyone can catch the foreshadowing in this chapter…if you think you have it, PM in me, don't leave it in a review and you will be rewarded somehow.  
**A/N3:** This chapter is rated M (NC-17). You are warned. (Yes, this means Dick and Mac do the nasty.)

**For the Love of Bewilderment: A New Kind of Love Story  
**Chapter: Nine (PART ONE)-Yellow  
_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you and everything you do._

"Check it out bro," Dick said as he laid a brochure in front of Logan on the couch.

Logan looked it over and read aloud, "Come join us this holiday weekend at Old Papa's beach resort with luxurious cottages and the ocean as your backyard." He turned to Dick. "You want us to go there for Fourth of July? Awe shucks, you shouldn't have Dickie."

Dick rolled his eyes. "No jerk off, you, Ronnie, Mackie and me." He said as he sat down next to Logan.

Logan nodded and flipped through the pages. "Mac's parent's and V's dad are never going to allow them to be alone with us for an entire weekend Dick." He sat back and turned on the TV.

"Yeah and I thought about that, what if Mac and Ronnie just say they are staying there by themselves? They'd go for that right? And you and I can just randomly pop up there!" Dick grinned, proud of his plan.

Logan thought about that. "That might work for Mac; I don't know about Keith, he is still growing on me dating his daughter again. But I will call Veronica now." Logan got up to go to his room.

Dick sat back and smiled. His plan was working and he couldn't wait to be with Mac the entire weekend.

* * *

"So you and Dick both love each other, hm…" Veronica nodded as she moved her feet in the pool at her apartment complex.

Mac smiled and pushed back on her back to float in the water. "Yeah, you should have seen his face when I told him. We were dancing at the reception and he like stopped dancing momentarily and then grinned like the little boy he is and then he dipped me backwards and kissed me." Mac smiled big at the memory.

Veronica was going to say something sarcastic about Dick being so cheesy when her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"_Hey Bobcat!"_

"Hello boy of mine, what's up?" She smiled. Okay so maybe she was a cheesy romantic at heart.

"_Well Dick just thought up something actually made sense."_

"Really? Do tell I have a feeling these opportunities won't come around often." Veronica laughed and watched Mac get out of the pool and grab her towel.

"_He was thinking us four should go to Old Papa's Beach Resort for the Fourth." _

"Ohh, well sounds great! Let's do it!" Veronica replied as she stood as well and walked over to her towel as well.

"_Really…really? What about your dad?" _

"He and Alicia apparently are going out of town for a romantic weekend or something. So I am in and I am sure Mac can too, but let me asked her she's over here right now." Veronica said.

"_Okay, cool,"_

Veronica turned to Mac. "How would you feel about joining Logan and Dick with me this weekend at a cottage?" Veronica grinned and pulled her towel around her.

Mac sat down on a lawn chair and thought about it. A whole weekend with her closet friends and Dick. A whole weekend with Dick. "Sure!" Mac smiled and laid down on the lawn chair, pulling her towel off to tan. She wasn't normally the type to tan but the weather was just so perfect she couldn't pass it up.

* * *

"Okay cool we will leave in the morning then!" Logan said and then hung up as Dick walked into the room.

"We on?" Dick tried to hide his excitement.

"Yes, tomorrow around ten, after Keith leaves for his weekend with Wallace's mom." Logan said as he walked over to the bar and grabbed a soda. "I was thinking, we should go over to V's, Mac's over there with her and I think they are swimming…" Logan raised an eyebrow and laughed when Dick grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

* * *

"So my dad won't be home till late how about you stay over and we can order a pizza or Italian and watch Desperate Housewives reruns on the Lifetime channel." Veronica suggested as they both were laying in the sun. The afternoon was dying and soon it wouldn't be bright enough to tan.

"Yeah that sounds good. I can tell my parents that we are leaving really early tomorrow and it would be easier for me to stay over." Mac replied.

"We can go over there later and get your stuff." Veronica said after a few minutes. The weather was just so nice and it relaxed her all over.

Both girls heard the gate open and shut but figured it was one of the neighbors.

"So are you and Dick, you know, active?" Veronica asked and then felt water on her, like from a water gun or spray hose. "What the heck?" She said as she sat up and saw Logan and Dick on the other side of the pool laughing and spraying.

"Cut it out whoever you are!" Mac sat up as well and saw the boys too. "What the crap Dick!" She stood and started running around the pool.

Dick yelped and started running the other way.

"Oh Dick," Veronica shook her head and watched him run around the pool to her side. When he passed by her she shoved him into the pool.

Mac started busting up laughing and held her hand up to high five Veronica. "Nice Bond." She nodded and then felt Logan's hands pick her up at the waist and throw her in the pool as well.

As Mac resurfaced she felt Dick's arms around her. "You are so getting it Echolls!" She glared.

"Hey girlfriend," Dick whispered in Mac's ears. His warm breath on her neck gave her chills in the cool pool.

"Hello boyfriend. Are you being a child today?" She asked as she settled in his arms more comfortably and felt him nod.

"You are sneaky, both of you." Veronica smiled and shook her head.

Logan just took in her black two piece bikini and her wavy hair, dried from the breeze.

Veronica leaned forward and kissed him. She pulled back when she felt water being splashed at them. "Hey" She looked over at Mac and Dick who were splashing them.

* * *

After an hour of swimming and doing jumps off the diving board the four were settled in Logan's new Land Rover.

"So I really like this car Logan." Mac said as she looked around the car.

They were all going to the suite so the boys could change since they were wet from swimming and then they were going over to Mac's house then to a movie.

Dick grabbed Mac's hand in his and brought it to his lips to press a kiss on it, making Mac blush. Since the radio was now on it was drowning out Logan and Veronica's conversation. "Do you know how hard it was for me to not jump you the moment we got here? Shit, you have no clue what the color green on you does to me." Dick pulled on Mac's hand until Mac unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted over so her legs were now dangling over his knees. "I love you," He whispered and rested his forehead against her shoulder.

"I love you," Mac said back and grinned. Now that she had finally told him how much she loved him, they said it all the time. It never got old either. Mac ran her hand through his hair and pressed a light kiss on his temple.

"Okay are you girls coming up with us?" Logan asked as he put the car in park and unbuckled. He turned slightly to look at Mac and Dick and let out a playful 'awe'.

Mac rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. "No, I think we can stay here." Mac ignored the pout on Dick's face as he unbuckled as well.

When both boys' doors shut Veronica turned around and laughed with Mac when Dick tried tripping Logan as they were walking inside the Grand.

* * *

"So what were you and the little lady whispering about in the back seat?" Logan wiggled his eyebrows at Dick as they entered their suite.

Dick either didn't hear Logan or chose not too and walked into his room.

Logan just shook his head and headed into his room as well.

Dick got into his bathroom and saw the picture of him and Mac at the beach. Veronica had taken it with her big ass camera then Mac printed it out and put it in a frame and gave it to Dick. Dick put it in the bathroom next to the sink. He smiled and picked the frame up. He was so freaking lucky for her in his life. He made a promise to himself that he would never mess that up.

"Dude, can you be anymore cheesy?"

Dick set the frame down and glared at his bff.

"Seriously, you two are for real aren't you?" Logan asked as he stayed in the door, smiling genuinely at Dick, almost sentimental.

Dick stuck his hands in his pockets and nodded, biting his cheek. "Uh yeah we uh love each other." He couldn't fight the huge grin on his face.

Logan smiled too. Glad the never-settle-down-Dick finally settled down with someone. "That's great man, really. I take it back about being cheesy."

"Thanks, she's really special Logan. I am so lucky. Sometimes I look at her and I get lost and I just wonder what I did to get her." Dick looked at the ground. "She's the Peyton to my Lucas." He shrugged.

"Dude, now I am saying it again, stop being so goddamn cheesy. And stop watching One Tree Hill episodes on the soap channel. I am going to have it blocked soon." Logan pointed at Dick and then walked out.

"Oh shut up man, you know Ronnie is the Haley to your fucking Nathan! You watch those episodes too!" Dick yelled back, inwardly chuckling as he started the shower.

* * *

"Gosh they are taking forever!" Veronica exasperated as she put her hand on her forehead.

"They sure are how about we go up there." Mac said as she got out of the SVU.

"Okay," Veronica agreed and followed.

Once they got to the door Veronica knocked on it loudly incase one of the boys were in their room.

Logan opened the door. "Sorry," He cringed and stood aside to let them in. "I think Dick is still in his room packing." Logan said as he went back into his room, Veronica following.

As Mac walked into Dicks room she saw a suitcase on the bed, opened with a variety of different clothes thrown in. But what made Mac smile the most was the picture of her and him at the beach. When she heard a throat being cleared she spun around to see her boyfriend in only a towel wrapped around his lower waist, so low that Mac could clearly see his hip bones, you know that 'V' shape they get? Yeah, Mac was staring.

"Damn baby, you can close your mouth now." Dick smirked as he came closer to Mac.

Mac rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I was admiring your toothpaste mustache."

Dick felt his lips and felt left over toothpaste foam on his upper lip. "Shit," He ran back into the bathroom.

Mac laughed and began folding Dick's clothes. She found a small box of condoms. She looked behind her and stared at Dick who was wiping his mouth and combing his hair.

_I guess it's good he is going to be prepared…_

"Hey babe, you want to pick my outfit?" Dick asked in a begging voice.

Mac swallowed and shoved the paraphernalia back in the suitcase and scoffed. "Want me to feed you too?" She asked rhetorically.

"Sure if that's your thing." Dick shrugged and walked out.

Mac shook her head as she picked out some forest green cargo shorts and a dark blue plain tee. She loved the plain tees on him for some reason.

Dick licked his lips at the sight of Mac standing on her tip toes to reach in the top drawer. Her calves are stretching and her butt popped out too. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing down her neck. "You look so cute," He rubbed her ass with his right hand. "I am always so mesmerized by you," He whispered huskily in her ear.

Mac closed her eyes and tried to focus. She knew Logan and Veronica were going to walk into Dick's room at any minute and she needed to get to her house before the movie. "Dick, we still need to go to my house, we're going to be late." She forced out.

"Let them leave without us," Dick turned Mac around and began kissing up to her mouth.

Mac couldn't help but whimper and throw her arms around his neck.

Dick picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked over to shut and lock his door.

As he walked them back to his bed Mac whipped her shirt off and started kissing him harshly.

Dick pulled back and had to catch his breath at the sight before him and what that sight was doing. "Are you sure?" He asked, breathing heavily.

Mac bit her lip and nodded as she pulled at his towel.

Dick tried to laugh at her eagerness but it came out as a stifled and harsh breathy moan. "God Mac," He said and threw them down onto his bed. He dug his hands in her thick hair and kissed her as her feet found his hips and began pushing the towel down his butt.

Mac giggled as her feet caressed his soft ass. She was about to make a comment about his butt being as soft as a baby's bottom when Dick pushed her bra up to under her neck and sucked on her right nipple while massaging the other breast. "Oh," She moaned and pulled her right leg up further than she thought possible and rubbed his shoulders.

Dick felt her foot all the way up at his shoulders and grew even harder at the thought of her being very flexible.

Mac felt the pressure around her chest and reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. Then lifted it off, flinging it somewhere in the room before running her hands through his hair. "I love you," She breathed and felt him pulled himself up on his elbows.

"I fucking love you too Mackie, shit, I have wanted this for so long," He said as he touched her thigh. Then he unzipped her shorts. He looked up at her from under his eyelashes as he tugged them down her thighs and grinned when she was wearing her bikini bottoms that tied at the hips. "God, I love you,"

* * *

"So I am guessing I should find a different movie time?" Veronica pursed her lips while her head was resting on Logan's chest as yet another scream from Mac was heard in the living room.

Logan took another glance at Dick's door and heard another 'Oh my god, Dick!' and turned up the volume of the latest One Tree Hill episode viewing on the Soap channel. "Better, I know Dick and he isn't even finished yet."

Veronica sat up and swatted Logan. "Ew!" She then stood up and walked over to her bag and pulled out the movie times.

"Oh shit!" Veronica turned to see her boyfriend laughing. "Haley just bitch slapped that whore Rachel-OH and threw her drink in her face!" She just shook her head and continued reading the times. Since it was now four o'clock and their original movie time was 4:05 she didn't see them catching that one on time so she decided on the 6:35 one. Giving them time to still go over to Mac's and for Dick to finish his 'works' on Mac. Veronica shuddered at that thought.

"So we should go to the six thirty-five one and if they aren't done snuggling we are going by ourselves mister!" Veronica ordered and sat back down next to Logan. "You tell her hunny," Veronica said glaring at the redhead who tried to break up her favorite couple. "Punch the bitch." She smirked. "Damn whore trying to mess with Naley."

Logan chuckled but brought her closer to his body, letting his girlfriend vent about the shows storyline.

"Seriously who does this redheaded slut think she is I mean…why the frak did they even put her on the show? Plus to think that a hormonal pregnant woman wasn't going to beat her ass it's a good thing Skills stopped Haley!" Veronica fumed.

Logan kissed her and patted her head. "You tell 'em bobcat."

* * *

Mac arched forward when Dick hit her G-spot. Her nails were digging into his skin and her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as he pushed in and out of her at a comfortable pace. "Mmmm, Dick! Yes!" She yelled.

Dick's palms were flat on the mattress beside Mac and he was staring directly into her eyes. Even though her eyes were looking down between their bodies, he was still staring at her. This was their first time, their first fucking time and it was pretty awesome; it wasn't even the slightest bit awkward. As cheesy as it may sound, they fit perfectly.

Mac started thrusting upwards to quicken up the pace to reach her release. It just felt so good and she would blush at that thought if she wasn't so turned on. Feeling completely confident all of a sudden, Mac flipped them over and started riding his shaft fast and hard.

"Fuck Mac," Dick laid his head on the pillow and smiled, laughing harshly as he felt his release urging on. He rested his hands on her lower hips, where they curved into her ass and gripped them, moving her faster up and down. "Shit yeah Mac, just like that, fuck!" He cursed and bit his lip from crying out any louder. He raised his head slightly off the bed and groaned. "Come here," He leaned further to Mac and she met him for a smoldering kiss, a messy one at that.

Mac smiled as she snuck her tongue into Dick's mouth and started massaging his with her own. "You like that?" She whispered against his mouth and began grinding her ass against him in quick jerky movements.

Dick answered her by poking her harder and moving her hips in a much faster circular movement. They were going so fast that the bed was now squeaking. Sure, Dick had a lot of chicks in his bedroom but he was pretty sure they never made the bed squeak. "This is so hot Mackie!" He grunted as he tweaked her nipples.

Mac felt like there were millions of little energy buzzes electrifying every atom of her being and like her arms and legs turned to jello.

"Okay, I am almost there baby, what about you?" Dick gasped as he flipped them back over and pounded into her faster.

Mac just nodded and closed her eyes as she felt him arched back and scream her name.

* * *

Veronica stood up and pulled her purse on her shoulder. "Okay that is it. We are leaving." She pulled Logan up.

"But I want to find out what happens to Naley!" Logan whined.

"You do realize you just combined Nathan and Haley's names? Right? Are you ill? Let me feel your forehead." Veronica teased.

Logan laughed and shoved her hand away.

"Please, I can't stand it anymore." Veronica pouted.

Then she realized suddenly the moans and screams ceased. "uh…" She mumbled.

"See they are done. And I can finish this episode." Logan grinned and got more comfortable.

"Ugh, fine!!" She threw herself back down next to Logan.

* * *

Mac and Dick were both on their backs, breathing heavily, staring at the ceiling.

"Wow," Dick breathed, laying his hand on his forehead.

"You can say that again." Mac retorted as she ran her hands down to her stomach and smiled. She didn't know why but she rubbed her lower abdomen.

"Well then I will…wow…wow…" Dick scooted over to Mac and kissed her sweetly. "Wow." He whispered against her lips.

When Mac pulled back she smiled big. She couldn't contain herself. "That was amazing…" She whispered.

Dick grinned. "You could say that again."

Mac rolled her eyes. Then she heard the t.v. on in the living room and she gasped. "Oh my god, I totally forgot Logan and Veronica were out there!" She clasped her hand over her mouth and giggled.

Dick looked over at the door and grinned. "I guess they got a show cuz the Dick doesn't disappoint!"

Mac rolled her eyes and got out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her naked body.

"Where are _you_ going?" Dick asked seductively as he watched her walk around the end of the bed and into his bathroom.

"I'm going to shower so my parents won't smell sex when I stop by later." She said from the bathroom.

"Well, please let me join you." Dick said and jumped out of bed.

"Oh no you don't, you will…distract me and we need to get going." Mac turned the shower on hot and pulled her hair up into a self bun and turned around, expecting him to leave.

"Come on Mackie, I can't smell like sex either…your dad would most likely kill me and you don't want that to happen do you? I don't so let me shower with you. I can wash your back and other parts…plus it will be quicker." Dick started to pull his sheet off of Mac slowly while stepping closer to her with each tug.

Mac rolled her eyes again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fine, but you better behave." She pointed a finger at him.

"You just remember to too." Dick smiled before ripping the sheet completely off her and throwing it into his room. Then they were laughing and in the shower.


End file.
